


Bebé a bordo

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers patas arriba, Español, F/M, Heredero Rogers-Stark, Humor, I'm Sorry Marvel Fandom, M/M, Mpreg, Nada tiene sentido en este mundo, Nadie puede con un Stark excentrico, No busques la lógica donde no la hay, Noche de copas y sexo, Omegaverso, Romence, Slash, Spanish, Steve padre y novio protector, Tony embarazado y hormonal, Tres Stark eran mucho en esta vida, Ya no se que mas agregar, not sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un poco de alcohol, una fiesta desenfrenada y el placer para cerrar una buena noche de diversión. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Porque cuando sientes tener el mundo en tus manos no hay necesidad de pararte a pensar en las consecuencias, ¡que importaban ya! Pero luego de tres meses, apenas recordando una desenfrenada noche, las consecuencias se hacen notar finalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preámbulo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?).Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Título: Bebé a bordo
> 
> Pareja Principal: Stony { Steve Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }
> 
> Parejas secundarias: Brupper { Bruce Banner | Virginia Pepper Potts } | Thorki { Thor Odinson | Loki Laufeyson } | Clintasha { Clint Barton | Natasha Romanoff }
> 
> Género: AU | Humor | Slash | Romance | Mpreg | Omegaverso
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: Bien, acá estoy yo iniciado otro proyecto con uno ya en proceso ‒uno que aún no he actualizado, lo sé, I'm sorry‒. En fin, esto surgió primero como un One-shot que, luego de comentarlo y pensarlo bien, dio pie a una historia más extensa, aunque no mucho, tal vez, no creo. Aunque tal vez sí. Por otro lado, esto es un poco cliché, pero con un toque personal. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los cliché nunca son malos bien abarcados; creo que está bien abarcado.
> 
> Por otro lado, esto también es un Omegaverso, algunos ya tendrán una idea, otros tal vez no tanto. Sin embargo me permitiré este pequeño especio para explicar rápidamente lo que deberán tener en cuenta para no confundirse o perderse. Principalmente en el Omegaverso hay tres clases de personas. Alfas; hombres y mujeres que suelen ocupar cargos de mayor poder dentro de la sociedad, son de mayor fuerza y resistencia, los dominantes por naturaleza. Beta; el mayor número de la población en la sociedad, son los variables, hombres y mujeres que no presentan una inclinación activa o pasiva, son los trabajadores promedio, la sociedad general; muchos de estos sienten respeto y una gran lealtad hacia los alfas, en otros casos, instintos protectores hacia los omega. Omegas; son el eslabón débil de la sociedad, son hombres y mujeres que tiene la capacidad de concebir, de dar vida, razón misma por la que suelen ser encargados del hogar, no suelen tener trabajos pesados u ocupar cargos importantes en la sociedad, salvo algunas posibles excepciones.
> 
> Ahora, las relaciones pueden variar en gran medida, sin embargo hay uniones que no suelen darse y, podría decirse, están prohibidas; es decir, un alfa y otro no pueden mantener una relación al mantener ambos una postura dominante, omegas tampoco pueden tener una relación entre sí. Ahora, hay algunos que, sabrán, el mundo del Omegaverso tiene varias reglas, normas, actitudes que ‒en la presente historia‒ no tiene mucho interés y, de preferencia, preferiría saltar. Es decir, prefiero centrarme en la trama y no tanto en el mundo en el que está ambientada.
> 
> De todas formas, si aún existe alguna duda sobre este ambiente, pueden consultármelo en los reviews.
> 
> No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.

_**[-]** _

_Preámbulo._

_**[-]** _

_Hace tres meses._

Un quejido escapo de sus labios, acentuando el inminente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con arruinar su día antes de iniciarlo, revolviéndose en medio de la cama para intentar apartar el sol que golpeaba su rostro directamente. Aun se negaba a abrir los ojos, era temprano, fuera la hora que fuera, era  _demasiado temprano._  Y no quería moverse, quería simplemente cubrirse con las sabanas y olvidarse de todo, volver a dormir, dejar atrás el horrible dolor de cabeza que la resaca había traído consigo. Pero por mucho que lo deseara sabía que tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, Pepper ingresaría por la puerta, reclamándole y reprochándole la escandalosa fiesta a la que había asistido a mitad de semana, recalcando su trabajo pendiente, recordando las insufribles reuniones a las que debía asistir sin importar que tanto le doliera la cabeza. Vamos, que hasta podía imaginar perfectamente ese tono molesto e irritado que utilizaba, únicamente, cuando la más cruda resaca lo atacaba. ¿Es que le tenía algo en contra? ¿Por qué esa mujer se empeñaba en usar el peor tono de voz cuando se sentía morir? ¿No podía ser una buena amiga y mimarle como se merecía? ¡Lo merecía! Estaba convaleciente, en una cama, sufriendo ¡por ese maldito solo que entraba por la ventana de la derecha!

Un momento. No había ninguna ventana a la derecha en su habitación. ¿De qué lado de la cama estaba? Y ¿Quién rayos era el peso al lado de su cama?

— _ **No, no, no. No puede ser.**_  Tensando sus músculos, reteniendo el oxígeno que una gran bocanada de aire la había dado, se movió ‒ _finalmente_ ‒ de la  _cómoda_  posición en la que había permanecido. Apenas ladeando su cabeza, separándola lo suficiente de una almohada que no olía como las suyas, virando para poder ver lo que tenía al lado contrario de su… esa no era su cama. Joder, le dolía hasta abrir los ojos. Pero debía, si, debía. Debía… ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto?

_Oh, santa mierda._

**_[-]_ **

_Hace dos semanas._

—¡Tony!— saltando en su lugar ante el súbito grito ‒ _un muy agudo y bajo grito_ ‒, miro a su alrededor intentando ubicarse en su lugar. Una sala de reuniones; bien, estaba en su empresa. A su lado, sabia, el grito había sido de Pepper, quien lo miro de soslayo con molestia; de acuerdo, se había dormido ‒ _otra vez_ ‒ en plena reunión. Porque conocía esos ojos molestos, aquella arruguita que se le formaba en la frente que decía, claramente,  _que prestara atención a su maldito trabajo._  Y, aunque solo se encogió de hombros, opto por hacer caso. Conocía lo suficiente a esa mujer como para saber qué haría su vida imposible si la hacía enfadar.

—Por cierto, Pepp's, ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?— de acuerdo, que se concentrara en la reunión no querría decir que debía hacerlo mientras moría de hambre, ¿cierto? Porque, en ese preciso instante, estaba muriendo por un  _hot dog_ , una hamburguesade doble queso y una malteada de tamaño grande. Pero su única respuesta había sido una mirada inquisidora que, más que respuesta, le había provocado un puchero para conseguir algo más que una mirada —. Muy interesante caballeros pero, ¡ _oh, miren la hora!_ , ya es tiempo del almuerzo. Dejaremos al reunión hasta aquí, un placer, por favor envíen sus reportes, los leeré… en algún momento. Si tienen preguntas la Señorita Potts responderá todo. Con su permiso— con una radiante sonrisa entre sus labios, sin apenas dejar tiempo para una respuesta, o reproche en caso de su asistente, había abandonado la sala tan rápido como sus piernas le habían permitido.

Ahora, para poder eliminar esos recuerdos, quería un gran y suculento almuerzo.

Comida italiana. Eso sonaba delicioso.

_**[-]** _

_Hace una semana._

—Te digo que esta raro,  _muy_ raro—

—Pepper, que se esté alimentando no tiene que ser un síntoma de que algo malo le pase— una vez más, repitiendo la misma conversación desde hacía ya algunas semanas, el mayor miro a la mujer una vez hizo a un lado el trabajo sobre su escritorio. Pero la mirada de la rubia, aquella que le decía buscara una mejor respuesta, solo término por arrancarle un suspiro. A veces le gustaría saber lo que su pareja pensaba, no pedía todos sus pensamientos, solo una punta, con eso se conformaba ¡por favor! —. No sé qué puedo decirte, cariño, Tony es… Tony. Sabes cómo es, lo raro y excéntrico que puede llegar a ser. Tal vez solo sea… ¿una etapa?— pero, cómo no, una vez más la mirada que recibió solo fue aliciente para buscar una mejor respuesta —. Solo digo que… bueno— pasando una de sus mansos nerviosamente por su cabello miro a la mujer con la esperanza de que esta le diera la respuesta que debía darle —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Pepper?— pregunto, en un tono implorante, queriendo librarse de esa inquisidora mirada que más nervioso lo ponía.

—Convencí a Tony de que se hiciera unos estudios, que  _tú_  le harás. Ya sabes cómo es con eso de los hospitales, inyecciones y análisis — con una sonrisa curvando sus labios la postura de la mujer se vio relajada notablemente, a final de cuentas solía conseguir lo que se proponía cuando lo intentaba. Aunque convencer al millonario sobre los estudios no había sido fácil. Sabia ella que el castaño haría la pataleta de su vida si solo le insinuaba un hospital, así que ahí estaba, frente a su pareja quien ‒ _sabia_ ‒ era un muy capacitado doctor que, actualmente, se había puesto a disposición de lo que viniera.

Bruce era tan lindo y dócil a veces. Aunque el mayor solo suspiro rogando a cualquier deidad que lo salvara.

Nadie lo escucho.

_**[-]** _

_Hoy._

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— por milésima vez, tentando la paciencia de la mujer, Tony se revolvió en su lugar claramente aburrido. Porque haber sido sacado de su taller súbitamente, en medio de un muy importante proyecto, para ser arrastrado pisos abajo al laboratorio de su  _hermano de ciencias_  era algo que, lejos de tenerlo sorprendido, lo tenía molesto. ¡Estaba a pasos de un gran proyecto! ¡Un muy importante proyecto! Que nada tenía que ver con su empresa, pero era  _prioridad uno_. Pero no, a su muy querida amiga ‒ _luego de os horribles estudios a los que tuvo que ser sometido contra su voluntad ¡Contra su voluntad!‒_ se le había ocurrido llevarlo nuevamente al laboratorio de Banner —. ¿No son nuevos estudios cierto?— sacando rápidas conclusiones, dispuesto a levantarse y huir mientras tenía la oportunidad, miraba a su compañera en busca de una reacción que la delatara.

—Tony, venimos por tus resultados ¿recuerdas? Luego de unos estudios médicos debes tener los  _resultados._  ¿No has pensado en ellos?— pero la respuesta llego sola con ver la expresión del castaño que, claramente, decía  _no y no me interesa._  Pero amos prefirieron callar, ¿para que echar a perder tan bella amistad con palabras mal ubicadas?

—Ya pueden pasar— Bruce, abriendo finalmente la puerta, observo a ambos amigos antes de soltar un suspiro. En su mente varias posibilidades rondando, mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación, intentando buscar la forma correcta de proceder en tan delicado y peculiar caso. Sabía que lo que tenía que decir a continuación no sería sencillo, por favor, en ese preciso instante deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Dios sabia lo protectora que era a veces Pepper con respecto a Tony ‒ _él lo era en algunas circunstancias_ ‒, pero en una situación tan  _especial,_  solo temía la reacción ‒ _o falta de esta_ ‒ del castaño —. Bien. Tengo los resultados pero debo decir que…—

—Solo suéltalo Banner, tengo un proyecto a cual regre… no, hay un restaurante al que quiero ir. ¿Alguno probo el  _shawarma_? Me comentaron que es delicioso— con un gesto entre sus labios el castaño no tardo en sacar su celular ‒o lo que se supone lo era‒ para poder buscar aquel dichoso lugar que nunca lo mencionaron, pero que si vio desde el asiento de su auto. Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la mano que Pepper había puesto en la pantalla, arrebatándole el artefacto para que volviera a centrar se atención.

—Primero los resultados, luego el  _shawarma—_  con una mirada directa, asegurándose de que el castaño no volviera a tener acceso a su celular, viro la mirada a su pareja que observaba la interacción con ojo analítico —. Bruce—

—¿Si? ¡Oh, sí!— aclarando su garganta, intentando volver a poner sus ideas en orden, soltó un gran suspiro para dar la gran noticia deforma delicada —. Tony, estas embarazado— al demonio, no había forma delicada de dar la noticia.

Aunque tal vez si debió intentarlo cuando un desmayo se produjo en el laboratorio.

Y no fue Tony. Quien, por cierto, solo atino a quejarse de que tenía hambre.

Tal vez debió darle la noticia primero a Pepper para lidiar con Tony juntos.

Pero ahora,  _¿qué demonios era un shawarma?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Sé que tarde en esta segunda parte. Pero la universidad me ha consumido sin piedad ¡y aún estoy aquí! —cuando no debería—. Debo admitir que tengo dos historias que actualizar, y que la otra debería tener una actualización antes que esta, pero también debo aclarar que no fue decisión mía cual actualizar. No. No lo fue. Tengo una pequeña larva que hace de consciencia. Si, hablo de ti, pequeña larva.
> 
> Un extra. A lo largo del capitulo encontraran una aclaración en meses, es el tiempo de embarazo de Tony. para que puedan tener una noción del tiempo que transcurre.

_**[—]** _

_Capítulo 1_

_**[—]** _

_Tres meses y una semana._

Se removió en su lugar inquieto. Nervioso. Alterado. Bufo, aun insatisfecho con la vigésimo quinta posición que había adoptado en el transcurso de viaje. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Su reloj seguro marcaria dieciocho minutos más desde que había salido, ni veinte minutos ¡ni veinte malditos minutos y ya quería saltar por la puerta! Lo pensó. Por supuesto que lo pensó. Y puso en balanza los pros y contras; ¿Qué tantos gritos recibiría de Pepper cuando se entere? ¿Qué tanto tiempo tendría que estar en cama por los posibles daños? ¿Qué tantos análisis ‒ _con agujas incluidas_ ‒ Bruce realizaría en su cuerpo? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué daño recibiría su  _bebé_? Mucho, por supuesto. Tal vez demasiado. Mucho más de lo que los gritos, el descanso y los análisis podrían suponer. Volvió a bufar. El bebé era, estaba seguro, la única razón por la que no había saltado del auto en movimiento para huir hasta que todo terminara. Pero las ganas no se iban, por supuesto que no. Estaba solo en la parte trasera del auto, cada cierto tiempo desviando la mirada hacia el conductor, ante sus ojos el _verdugo_ , que lo llevaba hacia la persona que no había querido volver a ver, que no quiere ver, que deseaba no ver ¡Pero ahí está! En un auto que se adentraba finalmente al tan elegante barrio de Brooklyn.  _ **—Trágame tierra. Ahora. ¡Ya! ¡Toma todo de mí y trágame!**_ Imploro en lo profundo de su mente, revolviendo su ya desaliñado cabello, removiéndose en su lugar una vez más.

—Happy… Happy— llamo en voz lastimera, fingida por supuesto. Exagerada como ninguna. Pero lo suficientemente molesta como para obtener la mirada del castaño chofer sobre su expresión, la sonrisa comprensiva que recibió le provoco una mueca que rápidamente reemplazo con un puchero —. ¿Podemos desviarnos un, no sé, media ciudad? ¿Sabes? Hay un fantástico restaurante que esta en este mismo barrio ¡En serio! No me mires con esa cara, Happy— asevero al ver la expresión del contrario —. Es bastante bueno ¡fantástico! ¿Y sabes qué más? Tu muy amado jefe tiene un terrible antojo por ir a comer. ¿No serias tan desalmado de dejarme así, verdad? ¡Voy a tener un bebé! No debería pasar hambre. Happy. Happy. Ey, Happy ¡te estoy hablando!—

—Lo escucho, Mr. Stark— sonriendo sin apartar la mirada del camino, el chofer apenas volvió a ver a su berrinchudo jefe —. ¿Cuál es el _fantástico_  restaurante al que desea ir? Debo poder decirle a Miss Potts cuando me pregunte—

—Tu jefe soy yo, ¿lo sabes, no?—

—Firma mis cheques, por supuesto, pero recibo órdenes directas de Miss Potts. ¿Recuerda que lo estipulo en mi contrario?— esta vez viro la cabeza, mirando al castaño cruzarse de brazos —. ¿El restaurante?—

—Olvide el nombre— pero su postura, su mirada desviada, su gesto y el puchero que se extendió por sus labios solo daba un único mensaje; ese restaurante  _no existía._

Pero, y aunque el castaño deseo pensar una nueva excusa para escapar de su destino, el viaje había concluido con aquella charla. Un nuevo bufido y las ganas de hacer una rabieta, hasta ser devuelto a casa de una vez, se vieron cortados cuando la puerta del vehículo fue abierta. Dudo. Vacilo en salir. ¿Qué tanta paciencia le tendría Happy si se negaba a salir? ¡Es más! ¿Qué le impedía a  _él_  hacer una huelga en el interior de su auto hasta que desistieran de esta estúpida idea? Podía simplemente quedarse ahí, sentado cómodamente, ignorando olímpicamente todas esas absurdas exigencias sobre situaciones que a nadie concernían, salvo a él. ¡Eso es! Todo resuelto, no iría a ver a ese sujeto, por supuesto que no ¿Quién lo querría volver a ver? Él no, por supuesto. Bien, tal vez no tenía los recuerdos más lúcidos. Bien, solo tenía el recuerdo de haberse levantado en la mañana ‒ _con un insufrible dolor de cabeza_ ‒ con un rubio a su lado que no recordaba haber conocido pero,  _oh, sorpresa_ , tal parece había compartido la noche con el sujeto.

No. Esa perspectiva definitivamente no era alentadora. Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho a Pepper? ¡Claro! Él era completamente inocente. Pobre e indefenso cuando había querido ir a tomar una simple copa antes de volver a casa, seducido por un tipo grande, rubio, de ojos azules, buen trasero… Se estaba desviando. ¿Dónde se quedó? ¡Cierto! Fue seducido. Manipulado. Conquistado. Engatusado de la forma más vil. ¿Qué podía haber hecho él? Las situaciones se dieron sin que él pudiera evitarlo. ¡Oh, pobre de él! Pero era fuerte y estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de todo lo que había dejado esa noche;  _solo._

—Mr. Stark, tengo órdenes de Miss Potts de ir yo personalmente a hablar con el sujeto si usted se niega a hacerlo—

Pero claro, Pepper no le había creído ni una mísera palabra ¡Peor! Había encontrado al sujeto, haciéndole maldecir el haber tomado aquel estúpido papel que el rubio le había dado durante algún momento de la noche, porque ahora estaba en la obligación ‒ _si, obligación_ ‒ de ir a verlo y hacerle saber de la situación actual. Solo era una visita informativa, por supuesto. Era algo sencillo, al menos desde su perspectiva; lo encaraba, le decía que esperaba un bebé, le hacía firmar los papeles necesarios para que renunciara a la responsabilidad y asunto resuelto ¡Tendría a su hermoso bebé solo para él sin la molesta interferencia de un retrogrado manipulador! Aunque tal vez la intención de Pepper era completamente diferente.

—Dime, Happy, ¿no podemos decir que vine y no se quiso hacer responsable? ¡Ahorremos tiempo!—

—No puede estar seguro de su respuesta si no se lo dice primero— replico mientras cerraba la puerta cuando hubo estado fuera, frente a la puerta del edificio. No se veía mal, bastante bueno, al menos el sujeto no vivía como mendigo.

¿Qué le aseguraba que el tipo se haría cargo? Es más, ¿quién decía que quería que el tipo estuviera con él y su bebé?

Pepper y su idea de una familia feliz.

 _Tonterías_.

_**[—]** _

Mordió su labio con fuerza, su mano a solo unos centímetros de tocar la puerta frente a él. La bajo, mirando a su alrededor como si alguien pudiera verlo en aquella vergonzosa situación, aunque sabía que no había nadie, era el único departamento en el piso, no había mas puertas que el ascensor por el cual había subido hacia instantes. Y lo pensó, con detenimiento, con paciencia aun parado frente a la puerta que reconocía como su destino. Debería irse, al menos tardar el tiempo suficiente como para tener la excusa de decir que le rechazo, que todo termino y podía proceder con los planes que había formado en su mente cuando la noticia le había llegado. ¿Cuál era la _jodida_  necesidad de escuchar el rechazo cuando sabía que este llegaría? ¡Ahorraba tiempo y energías! Simplemente debería volver, fingir la molestia que una situación así le pudiera causar y convencer a Pepper de simplemente dejar el asunto atrás. Era lo mejor ¿cierto? No necesitaba la ayuda del sujeto que vivía tras la puerta, mucho menos su apoyo ¡no le pediría se hiciera responsable de nada!

Pero dudo, mirando la puerta por minutos interminables, con su mano moviéndose por sí sola hasta su vientre; su apenas abultado vientre. Se vería gordo, ¿Cuánto tenia? Tres meses y una semana. Estaría terriblemente gordo en algunos meses más. La idea le desagrado, haciendo una mueca ante las posibilidades, pero no replico o crítico. Un bebé lo valía ¿cierto?

_Su bebé lo valía._

—¡Voy!—

Volvió a morderse los labios, bajando las manos inquieto en su lugar. Debería irse, fingir que no toco la puerta y simplemente abandonar el edificio como su mente lo había pensado. Seguramente el rubio ni lo recordaría, él no lo haría, no lo hizo para ser honestos. No específicamente hasta que la noticia se le fue dada. Pero ahí estaba, queriendo mover sus piernas para huir del lugar antes de que la puerta fuera abierta. ¿Por qué no se movía aun? Estaba seguro que podría llegar al elevador o las escaleras antes que la puerta fuera abierta, pero no se movía, sus piernas se mantenían clavadas en el suelo, sin responder a las órdenes de su cerebro. Y se obligó, apretando sus labios con fuerza, a mantener la compostura, con la espalda recta y la frente en alto. Era un Stark, por dios, y no cualquier Stark ¡Era un jodido genio! Anthony Edward Stark, CEO billonario ‒sí, billonario‒ al mando de Industrias Stark, el niño prodigio, el genio del tan aclamado y adorado matrimonio Stark. El mismo sujeto que, sin importarle las normas de esa elitista sociedad, se había hecho de un importante puesto sin que nadie pudiera juzgarlo por su condición;  _oh, por supuesto que no_. Él estaba hecho para la grandeza, por supuesto; criado y preparado para ser el mejor entre los mejores, de eso no había duda. Su ego y seguridad, la prepotencia y la soltura con la que se manejaba eran la prueba fehaciente de que él pertenecía a donde quisiera pertenecer, sin normas, leyes o estándares que le calzaran. No era uno más ¡ja! Ya quisieran mucho que fuera uno más, pero no. Era mucho más de lo que algunos se permiten soñar, mucho más de lo que algunos aspiran alcanzar ¡mucho más de lo que muchos merecen!

Pero ahí estaba, ocultando los nervios que consumían su cuerpo lentamente, removiéndose en donde estaba parado cuando la puerta fue abierta.  _ **—No, no, no. ¡No estoy preparado para esto! Mátame, mátame ahora.**_

_**[—]** _

El silencio era incómodo, realmente incómodo. Pesado, agobiante, sofocante. Ambos mirándose el uno al otro, analizándose como si esperaban reconocer más allá de lo que se mostraba, mezclando los recuerdos con las nuevas imágenes que se iban obteniendo ante el nuevo panorama. No era difícil, al menos no para el castaño, imaginar la figura que vio envuelta en sabanas hace tres meses. Porque la espalda ancha del rubio, el porte alto ‒ _mucho más alto de lo que pudo deducir cuando lo vio en la cama_ ‒ se amoldaba perfectamente con su expresión, su físico, su postura, su gesto, sus ojos. Joder. Nunca,  _nunca_ , podrían decirle que tenía mal gusto para los hombres. Pero esa no era la cuestión ahora ¿cierto? Porque se supone que debería estar hablando, explicando el motivo de su repentina visita, del porque estaba apoyado en la isla de la cocina del rubio queriendo hablar sin que de sus labios pudieran salir más que bufidos y gruñidos inteligibles, incluso tal vez imperceptibles. ¿Cómo debiera decirle? Primeramente, ¿debería decirle? No le costaría nada inventarse una estúpida escusa que lo sacara del lugar tan rápido como había entrado.

—Entonces…—

—Entonces— reprimió un bufido, balanceado su peso de una pierna a otra, su mente trabajando tan rápido como podía para encontrar la forma correcta de proceder —. Seguro ya no me recuerdas, así que podría comenzar aclarándote eso… aunque quiero hacer esto más rápido—

—Si te recuerdo— le cortó, una imperceptible sonrisa haciéndose pasó entre los labios del rubio —. Recuerdo que cuando desperté ya te habías ido. Te levantas temprano—

—Tenia trabajo—

—Un domingo en la mañana. Claro— replico con sarcasmo.

—Soy un hombre ocupado— rebatió con una sutil mueca que borro tan rápido como llego. Aunque al menos sabía que todo podría hacerse más rápido —. Pero no era a eso para lo que venía, y preferiría que no me interrumpieras si no te es tan difícil, así puedo terminar e irme tan rápido como vine. Estoy seguro que tienes cosas que hacer— señalando con su cabeza hacia el exterior de la cocina, donde las voces que escucho al llegar se habían apagado hasta ser murmullos inentendibles ¿debería sospechar de sentirse espiado? Esperaba que no.

—Soy todo oído—

—Voy a tener un bebé— soltó al fin, atento a la incrédula y sorprendida expresión del rubio, esperando una respuesta o reaccione ya antes estipulada. Porque, claramente, su mente ya tenía absolutamente todo calculado y pensado. Le diría que tendría un bebé, se haría el desentendido, le daría la salida fácil de renunciar a la paternidad y el sujeto aceptaría encantado y aliviado.

—¿Felicidades? ¿Con quién…? ¿O tu…?— frases inconclusas, pensamientos que no lograban concretarse por más que el rubio hacia gran esfuerzo por hacer entrar las palabras en su mente. Porque una idea rondaba por su mente sin lograr concretarse, porque no era posible ¿cierto? Es decir, reconocía al sujeto que tenia de frente, Stark no era alguien que pudiera pasar desapercibido por mucha ropa casual que se pusiera, sin contar que lo había reconocido aun hacia tres meses. Pero él no… no era…

—Yo voy a tener al bebé, que da la casualidad es tuyo—

—¿Eres un…?—

—No digas la palabra— le corto, mucho antes de que pudiera soltar la incredulidad de la que su expresión era presa. Se encogió de hombros, no le sorprendía la reacción, aunque podía aprovecharse de la situación para salir de ese lugar más rápido; una persona confundida solía ser más fácil de llevar hasta el objetivo estipulado —. Pero, respondiendo tu pregunta no formulada, sí. Aunque no te preocupes, todo terminara resuelto pronto. Ahora, ¿te importa si grabo tu voz mientras dices, fuerte y claro, que rechazas la responsabilidad?—

—¿Qué?— la alteración haciéndose paso entre la sorpresa, mirando al castaño con perplejidad ante sus palabras —. Un momento, ¿Cómo estás seguro que… es mío?— con un ademan de mano, haciendo alusión al aun plano vientre del castaño, quiso cerciorarse de que la imagen que su mente empezaba a formar no se rompería en mil pedazos de un instante a otro.

—No tengo por costumbre acostarme con mucha gente, mucho menos cuando estas terminan entre mis piernas. Siéntete honrado, no habrá necesidad de análisis— le restó importancia, buscando su celular en el pantalón de mezclillas que había decidido portar —. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si…?—

—Un bebé…— le interrumpió, soltando un jadeo, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba asimilar la noticia lo mejor posible.

—Sí, un bebé, fantástico. Hurra— soltó con sarcasmo, con las manos en sus caderas —. ¿Te importaría terminar con esto? ¿Prefieres que sea una grabación o estas en condiciones de dejarlo por escrito?—

—¿Qué?—

—La renuncia— aclaro, recibiendo solo la confusión en respuesta —. Que renuncias a la paternidad, que no te harás responsable, demitirás, rechazas al niño, te harás el desentendido, no te harás cargo. Llámalo como quieras, pero responde ¿escrito o grabación?— explico, mostrando su celular junto a una hoja de papel que había encontrado en sus bolsillos.

—¡No renunciare!— replico, con una pronunciada mueca que el castaño quiso replicar.

—¿No renuncias a qué?—

La súbita interrupción rompió la burbuja de privacidad que se había formado entre ambos hombres, desviando la mirada al grupo que se hizo ver en la puerta de la cocina. Tony resoplo, mirando a las tres nuevas personas con las que tendría que lidiar. Perfecto. La idea de poder irse rápido del lugar se escurría como agua entre sus dedos, podría irse y decirle a Pepper que lo rechazo ¿no? ¿Cuántas probabilidades de que el rubio le siguiera existían? Pero cuando lo vio asumió, por sí solo, de que no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Ahora estaba básicamente acorralado en una situación de la que no había querido saber nada, pero ahí estaba, cruzándose de brazos en una disconformidad latente.

—Clint, no es el momento— comenzo el rubio, sin desviar la atención del castaño, quien no le había vuelto a ver.

—Sí, eso se nota. ¿Desde cuento conoces a Tony Stark?— cuestiono a única mujer presente en el lugar, sus ojos verdes recorrieron al millonario con detenimiento, buscando amedrentarlo sin resultados claros, mas allá de una mueca y gesto desagradable.

—Es una larga historia…—

—Una que no hay necesidad de contar. Estábamos en algo, ¿les importa?— soltó con molestia, mirando su reloj. El tiempo pasaba y él seguía en ese lugar sin moverse —. No es por querer arruinar su muy interesante reunión, de lo que fuera, pero necesito llevar alguna prueba a Pepper para que no me moleste más con este asunto. Así que, ¿podrías ser tan amable de dejarlo por escrito o grabarlo?—

—Y yo creo haberle dicho, Mr. Stark, que no lo haría— replico con molestia, ¿era en serio lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿No debería ser lo contrario? ¿No debería estar interesado en obtener apoyo y la afirmación de responsabilidad de su parte? ¡Lo estaba dejando fuera de la vida del que era también su bebé! —. En realidad preferiría…—

—No me interesa. En serio. Vine por un motivo y realmente espero,  _realmente espero_ , seas tan amable de cooperar y no hacer esto más difícil—

—Parece una novela de esas que Natasha suele mirar en la madrugada— con un murmuro casi inaudible, la voz de uno de los  _intrusos_ rompió la discusión que estaba por soltarse, seguida de un golpe bien merecido de la pelirroja —. ¿Y eso?—

—Por idiota—

—¿Ha pasado algo grave?— hablando por primera vez, el más alto de los presentes miro la escena con especial curiosidad. Entre miradas intercaladas entre sus amigos y el desconocido, queriendo comprender algo que estaba fuera de su alcance —. ¿Eres un nuevo amigo del amigo Steve?—

—¿Eh?— Tony se consideraba un hombre rápido de mente, se consideraba, muchos lo abalaban. Pero eso lo había dejado en un momentáneo lapso de confusión —. Sabía que no debí venir—

—Aun quiero saber, ¿a que no renunciaras, Cap? ¿Qué has hecho?— el que respondía al nombre de Clint, con una divertida sonrisa, se había movido por la cocina con total naturalidad sin apartar la mirada de los dos involucrados —. Porque ha de ser algo grande si el CEO de Industrias Stark está en tu casa, ¿Qué es? ¿Nuevo patrocinador?—

—No es el momento— repitió, con un suspiro queriendo escapar de sus labios.

—Sí, lo noto— replico, con una burlesca sonrisa cuando una bolsa de frituras finalmente estuvo entre sus manos.

—Tal vez sea bueno dejarlos solos— repuso el rubio más alto, tal vez único verdaderamente consiente de la incómoda atmosfera que se iba formando. Quien prontamente fue secundado por la pelirroja, dispuesta a volver a la sala para satisfacción de Tony y Steve, pero había uno que no estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.

—¡Oh, vamos! Steve puede tener un problema, aquí y ahora, ¿y ustedes piensan en irse?— el castaño se movió por el lugar, llevando a su boca un poco de la botana que tenía entre sus manos, terminando por pararse a un lado del castaño —. Estoy interesado, por el bien de mi amigo, en lo que Mr. Stark vino a decirle y a lo que nuestro Capitán no quiere renunciar— concluyo con una divertida sonrisa dirigida al rubio, para volver al millonario que tenía a un lado, el cual lo miraba entre curioso y molesto, aunque tal vez cierta mueca de asco se escondió en sus facciones. Pero ¿a él que le importaba? Disfrutaba provocar esa reacción en las personas ¡Era tan divertido! —. ¿Quiere unas?— ofreció el paquete que tenía en manos, dejando la abertura directamente contra la cara del castaño.

Pero la respuesta no había sido nada que alguien pudiera esperar, porque el rápido manotazo que había dado el castaño, al tiempo que cubría su boca había alertado a los presentes. Y por segundos, eternos segundos, todos se habían mantenido quietos en su lugar, como si esperaran el inminente desenlace de lo inesperado. Uno, dos, tres minutos no llegaron a pasar, todos atentos a la expresión del castaño. Castaño que si inclino en sí mismo intentando contener lo que ansiaba salir por su boca sin su permiso. Pero no. Definitivamente  _no._  No le estaba pasando eso ahora y mucho menos en ese momento. Y maldijo, maldijo de una y mil formas al estúpido rubio que le había acercado el paquete de frituras que tantas nauseas le provocaban ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Qué clase de gustos tendría su hijo como para hacerle intolerable a la comida chatarra que tantas veces comió? Pero el mero olor, la vista que tuvo de su contenido había sido más que suficiente para revolverle el estómago, provocándole arcadas. Y el olor, ese insufrible olor, parecía no querer desaparecer de su sistema, de su sistema olfativo, de la punta de su nariz como si tuviera una de esas malditas cosas pegadas al rostro.

—El baño…— pidió en un jadeo, sin apartar la mano de su boca, apenas alzando a ver al rubio que sin perder tiempo le había indicado el camino.

Y no se molestó en ver a nadie más, empujando al sujeto que tenía al lado para avanzar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, apretando sus labios con fuerza para intentar contenerse todo lo que podía. Pero eso quedo atrás cuando la puerta quedo cerrada a su espalda y el wáter a su alcance.

Mierda. Y más mierda.

_**[—]** _

Apenas vio al castaño desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, no tardo más de un minuto en ir tras él, preocupado. Si, verdaderamente preocupado. Porque, está bien, no lo conocía, solo había sido una noche la que habían compartido, pero la preocupación estaba. ¡Estaba embarazado! Y no solo eso, el niño era suyo, era de suponerse que estaría preocupado. Así como estaría más que dispuesto a hacerse cargo del bebé. Por mucho que el castaño haya estado intentando hacerle declinar, que se olvidara del asunto y tantas otras cosas más;  _no lo haría_. No estaba en él dejar atrás las consecuencias de sus propios actos, de cualquiera, no importa lo que conllevara.

—¿Mr. Stark?— mordió su labio con fuerza intentando escuchar, aun detrás de la puerta, alguna reacción de parte del castaño. Sin resultados aparentes —. ¿Necesita ayuda?—

—No—

Suspiro, a pesar de escuchar la voz ahogada del castaño al otro lado, no se sintió tranquilo en su lugar. Su mano se mantenía sobre el picaporte, aun en la duda de si entrar y cerciorarse por sí mismo que estuviera bien o, como tal vez el otro quería, esperar afuera hasta que estuviera listo para salir. Y quiso entrar. Su mano había apretado el picaporte dispuesto a girarla y entrar al baño, pero el agarre sobre su hombro le hizo desistir, mirando a la pelirroja que con ceja alzada le observaba queriendo una respuesta. Atrás de esta pudo ver a los otros rubios, Clint y Thor parecían curiosos por lo que sucedía; aunque esta vez agradeció que el primero no llevara esa bolsa en manos. Lo que menos se necesitaba en el momento era la causante de todo el problema. Pero la inquietud no se detuvo, empeorando con escuchar al castaño en el interior del baño. Una mueca, más de preocupación que asco, se acentuó en su rostro. Aun no se había separado de la puerta, dispuesto a esperar que este saliera. Aunque los deseos de entrar no se iban, a solo un paso de caer en la tentación y hacerlo.

—¿Nos dirás que sucede?— Natasha, la pelirroja mujer a solo unos pasos del rubio, lo analizo esperando una respuesta que, tal vez, no recibiría pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad. Su expresión mostraba la incertidumbre, la preocupación escondiéndose perfectamente tras la mueca perfectamente estructurada de la neutralidad. Una mujer difícil de leer pero que, con el tiempo suficiente, fácil de comprender.

—Esta embarazado— soltó, desviando la mirada a la puerta para no ver la expresión de sorpresa que, seguramente, él había tenido en su momento. Pero si pudo escuchar perfectamente el jadeo de sorpresa que, estaba seguro, había soltado Clint. No era para menos, porque ¿Quién rayos se pudiera imaginar que Tony Stark, ese filántropo playboy que en las noticias se había hecho de una escandalosa imagen, pudiera resultar un  _omega?_

El silencio se prolongó, nadie atreviéndose a romper la atmosfera que se había formado. Uno por esperar a que el castaño saliera, finalmente, del baño donde había decidido encerrase; aunque el sonido del grifo lo tranquilizaba un poco, asumiendo que las náuseas habían menguado. Y los restantes por la sorpresa, por la incertidumbre y, ¿Por qué no decirlo?, la curiosidad que la situación les producía. Es decir, no todos los días podían estar en la posición de ver a su amigo, su gran amigo Steve Rogers, enfrentando la expectativa de ser padre ¡Y no solo eso! Sino que quien lo haría padre,  _afortunado padre_ , era nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark. El sujeto al que ninguna revista, periodista, detective o investigador pudo lograr identificar en alguna  _categoría_. Llegando muchos a considerarlo un cuarto tipo de calificativo, por más estúpido que suene. Pero, estaba pasando, frente a sus ojos, estaba pasando.

_¡Joder, que estaba pasando!_

—¿Esta bien?— Steve fue el primero en pronunciar palabra cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta, detallando la expresión cansada y hastiada del castaño, quien solo atino a soltar un bufido ‒¿Cuándos llevaba ya en el día?‒.

—¿Bien? Si, fantástico. No hay de que preocuparse. Esto me ha sucedido bastante seguido… unas tres veces al día, cinco veces a la semana— soltó con total sarcasmo, revolviendo su cabello inútilmente.

—¿Ha ido a un…?—

—¡Ah! Silencio, no estábamos hablando de eso ¿recuerdas?— le corto, levantando uno de sus dedos —. Ahora, ¿Qué tengo que hacer u ofrecerte para que te olvides de este niño de una vez?—

—¿Sigue con eso? No pasara— asevero con el ceño fruncido, ¿es que no podía dejar el tema atrás y dejarlo ser parte de todo eso como tenía que ser?

—Y seguiré— confirmo con molestia, encarando al rubio sin importar la diferencia de altura —. ¡Es más! ¿Por qué no puedes ser como el resto de sujetos que, enterándose de algo así, rogarían por una salida como la que te estoy dando? ¡Te estoy haciendo la vida fácil! Solo tienes que firmar unos papeles, o grabarlo, o simplemente anotar una insignificante frase en un papel y todo resuelto. Tú vuelves a tu vida como… como lo que seas. Y yo vuelvo a la mía, haciéndome cargo de este bebé. ¡Todos felices!—

—Debería yo estarle preguntando lo mismo, ¿no se supone que debería estar buscando la ayuda, el apoyo o que me haga responsable? ¡Es lo que se tiene que hacer! Preferiría ayudarle y no simplemente olvidarme de todo, si fue algo en que los dos estuvimos involucrados, entonces es algo con lo que los dos debemos lidiar— replico, apretando los puños ante las palabras, erradas y ofensivas, que el castaño soltaba. Ignorando, así como el castaño, a los presentes que viran la mirada de un involucrado a otro.

—Pues, déjame pensarlo, teniendo una torre donde puedo vivir con total comodidad, con varias propiedades a mi nombre, CEO de una de las principales empresas que este país pudiera tener, con varios miles de millones en el banco… Creo que no, no necesito ni tu ayuda ni tu interés— cruzándose de brazos, en un gesto prepotente, seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo, se mostró como lo que muchas revistas mostraron, como lo que los medios no se cansaban de expresar, como muchos lo calificaban; el caprichoso y prepotente millonario que no parecía tener más interés que en su palabra y únicamente en su palabra. Y aun con esa burlesca sonrisa entre sus labios, se atrevió a continuar —. Así que, creo, haremos esto de la forma difícil. Escucha bien,  _cara bonita_ , no creas que vine a decirte esto por alguna razón particular de querer apoyo o que te hagas responsable de nada ¿de acuerdo? Si estoy aquí es por la insistencia y por algún derecho de  _no‒se‒que_ de que debías estar informado que un niño llevaría tu sangre en el mundo. ¡Felicidades! Puedes presumir que tu familia no se desvanecerá en el aire si no llegas a casarte pero, en lo que concierne a todo con este niño, tú, mi querido amigo, no tendrás nada que ver— entrecerrando la mirada, sin mostrar algún tipo de gesto o reacción por las expresiones del rubio, o el resto de los presentes —. Por lo que, ya que lo estas poniendo difícil, lo dejaremos hasta aquí ¡Imagina que discutimos! Si eso te hace sentir mejor. Que mal, no funciono— se lamentó fingidamente mientras se hacía paso entre las personas dispuesto a irse del lugar, harto, cansado y asqueado en varias formas. Quería una cama, una gran ración de helado y poder hundirse entre las finas sabanas de seda que habían sido traídas desde la India únicamente para él —. Un placer,  _no placentero_ , conocerte rubiolas. Pero prefiero te olvides de mí, imagina que esto no sucedió— agrego con un gesto de manos ya a solo pasos de la puerta.

Pero si Tony creía que el rubio lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, aun con todo lo que le había dicho, Steve ni siquiera dudo en seguir los pasos del castaño dispuesto a detenerlo ¡No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente! No le importaba todas esas cosas que le había soltado con tanta soltura. Estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto, tolerarlo, siempre que pudiera estar al lado del niño que, se suponía, iba a ser su hijo. Y aun dejando a sus amigos con expresiones de sorpresa, y molestia, intento alcanzar al castaño para detenerlo en su huida. Porque bien sabía que le estaba huyendo por la forma en que esquivaba cada uno de sus intentos ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil y obstinado?! Si había venido a decírselo, ¿tanto podía costarle dejarle cooperar en todo aquello, hacerlo parte? Pero vio su oportunidad irse, cuando el castaño abrió la puerta, listo para irse.

O al menos eso creyó.

—Happy— entrecerró la mirada, el hombre le sonrió aun en el umbral de la puerta —. ¿No debería sestar en el auto?—

—Ordenes de Miss Potts— aclaró.

—Oh, bien. Bueno, no hará falta. Todo el asunto está terminado— sin dar mayores explicaciones, paso a un lado de su chofer dispuesto a irse de una vez por todas.

—¡Espera, Stark!— Steve llego hasta la puerta para cuando el castaño había alcanzado la puerta del elevador, despidiéndose con un frívolo ademan de mano, sin apartar la vista del celular que tenía entre sus manos —. Rayos— con una mueca, un gruñido muriendo entre sus labios dispuesto a irse detrás del castaño, aun si tenía que bajar por las escaleras, pero se vio abruptamente detenido por una mano de quien no vio en su persecución.

—No es por querer importunarlo, Mr., pero no creo que consiga nada siguiéndolo— sonrió brevemente, sabiendo que en ese preciso instante ir por Tony era como querer dialogar con una roca.  _Imposible_  —. Asumiré que es el  _afortunado_  padre del niño, le dejare esta tarjeta. Miss Potts hablara con usted para que pueda… hacerse responsable como debe del niño—

—¿Miss Potts? ¿No debería hablar con Stark de esto?—

—Mr. Stark es… susceptible en temas como estos. Obtendrá una conversación más civilizada con ella— explico, dejando la tarjeta en manos del rubio —. Sin contar que es la única capaz de convencerlo sin que haga un berrinche— murmuro por lo bajo, inclinando la cabeza para finalmente retirarse sin volver a ver al sorprendido rubio en el umbral de la puerta.

_**[—]** _

_Tres meses y dos semanas._

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Tony?— entrando a la sala de estar del último piso de la Torre Stark, Pepper Potts avanzo con elegancia y delicadeza por el lugar.

Sentado en uno de los sillones de centro, demasiado concentrado en lo que pasaba en la pantalla como para reparar en su alrededor, Tony atino a asentir mecánicamente mientras otra cucharada de helados llegaba a sus labios. Sentando en el sillón, envuelto entre mantas para protegerlo del frio aire acondicionado que él mismo había programado, apenas reparando en la presencia de su asistente. Y Pepper, entre la indignación y la planificación, evito soltar comentario por la falta de respuesta concreta a su pregunta; sabiendo que presionar a Tony, al menos en su estado, por una respuesta resultaría en una situación que, francamente, prefería evitar. Y, en caso actual, prefería aprovecharse de la situación actual, con el castaño demasiado metido en la película, sin reparar en su alrededor pero tampoco demasiado perdido como cuando se ponía a trabajar, un momento clave que pocas veces se le presentaba y que sabría aprovechar.

—Había algo que quería comentarte, ya que tengo la ocasión— comenzó fingiendo mirar la tableta entre sus manos, a pesar de desviar su atención a la expresión de su jefe y amigo con cautela. No recibió respuesta y continuar —. Como sabrás, dada tu  _condición_ , seré yo quien se hará cargo de gran manejo de la empresa y Bruce tiene su trabajo, además de tus estudios…— pauso, sin apartar la mirada del castaño —y estuve pensando que sería bueno tener alguien a tu lado que pudiera cuidarte y cumplir tus antojos—

—Mgh—

—Claro que esa persona se quedaría en la torre, en el piso, aquí contigo. Con todos— aclaro, tanteando el terreno por donde se estaba metiendo. Pero su única respuesta fue algún murmullo inteligible, parecido a una afirmación —. Bruce está viniendo con él, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Claro, Pepps, lo que digas—

La rubia sonrió, mordiendo su labio con fuerza para evitar dejar a la vista la satisfacción y regocijo que esas simples palabras le habían provocado, controlándose a sí misma para evitar caer en la tentación. Con voz baja, asegurándose de que el castaño no pudiera escucharle, se aseguró que JARVIS hubiera grabado y guardado aquella aceptación de parte de su amigo. Debía asegurar cada prueba que pueda servirle para futuras rabietas. Carraspeando, enderezándose en su lugar al lado del sillón donde Tony seguía sentado comiendo su helado, sonrió aún más al escuchar el sonido del elevador al llegar al piso. Y con un gran, y profundo, suspiro se preparó a sí misma para lo que estaba por llegar.

—Miss Potts— el rubio, a un lado del doctor, inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Sonrisa que vacilo, poco antes de extenderse aún más, al detallar la figura del millonario —¿Ha aceptado?— cuestiono por lo bajo cuando finalmente llego a un lado de la mujer, la cual había saludado previamente a su pareja con un beso.

—Sí, podría decirse que si— respondió, levantando uno de sus dedos para hacerles guardar silencio, volviendo a ver al rubio —. Tony, llego Steve—

—Mh, Steve, si, genial…— y como si pudiera finalmente comprender sus propias palabras, aparto sus ojos chocolates de la pantalla para ver, finalmente, a las personas que estaban con él en la sala —. ¿Qué hace él aquí?—

—Ya te lo dije. Necesitas alguien que te acompañe en todo  _el periodo_ , y como Bruce y yo tenemos trabajo, Steve se ofreció amablemente a hacerte compañía, ¿cierto?— con una encantadora sonrisa por sus finos labios, la mujer lanzo una clara señal al castaño de que refutar no estaba entre sus posibilidades.

—Sí, claro— confirmo el rubio.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡No!— entre sorprendido y alterado el castaño miraba a los tres presentes buscando apoyo o, en dudoso caso, algún tipo de comprensión de quienes se hacía llamar amigos —. ¡Bruce!—

—Lo siento, Tony. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Pepper, no puedes estar solo durante todo el día. Vele el lado positivo…—

—Traidor— le corto con molestia, un puchero formándose entre sus labios —. Borra esa sonrisa, rubiolas— se quejó al tomar las sabanas con las que se mantenía envuelto —. ¡Ni crean que esto quedara así, traidores!— se escuchó desde el pasillo, poco antes de una puerta ser azotada con fuerza, dejando a los presentes completamente solos en la sala.

— _Si me permiten felicitarlos, ha salido mucho mejor de lo esperado. No tuvo necesidad de usar la grabación, Miss Potts—_

—¿En serio?— Steve cuestiono incrédulo ante las palabras de la Inteligencia Artificial, mirando a sus acompañantes.

—Pudo ser peor— respondió la mujer, secundada por el doctor, quienes le sonrieron comprensivos al rubio por lo que le esperaba.

— _Mr. Stark tiene su primer pedido, Mr. Rogers. ¿Desea la lista de restaurantes de shawarma?—_


	3. PADRES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios: He tardado, lo admito. Soy horriblemente lento para estas cosas. En serio, lo han comprobado. No abandono las cosas, pero tardo horrores para poder actualizar. En especial cuando me gusta que tengan motivo de ser lo que escribo, y no solo sea random sin contexto. Anyway. Al fin les traje el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Lamento la demora. Aunque hagan cuentas, si esto tardo en vacaciones, tardare más en la universidad (que inicio mañana), o tal vez no. Ni siquiera yo tengo horarios.

_Cuatro meses._

Parado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación, con la camisa subida casi hasta el cuello, analizo con ojo crítico –a su consideración– el abultado vientre que tenía. Un puchero pareció hacerse paso entre sus labios, pasando una de sus manos por su vientre con lentitud, presionando con suavidad, como si desea comprobar su resistencia. Sus labios se apretaron, aun sosteniendo el borde de su camiseta para evitar que cubriera su cuerpo, casi disconforme con la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Estaba gordo, terriblemente gordo. ¡Horrible! Y no se tragaba esos cuentos de que era normal, de que apenas se le notaba, de que no tenia de que preocuparse. ¡Claro que tenia de que preocuparse! Su vientre, su plano y perfecto vientre ahora estaba abultado, con una curvatura que lograba ponerlo nervioso. ¡No era justo! Había tenido una figura perfecta que, aunque no había tenido la mejor de las dietas, había logrado mantenerla. Pero no, ahora todo estaba destruido, ahora estaba gordo y seguiría estándolo. Engordaría aún más, estaría horrible, obeso y nadie lo volvería a mirar. ¡Peor! Perdería su imagen pública y…

—Estoy gordo— se lamentó, con sus labios soltando el borde de su camiseta que volvió a caer sobre su cuerpo, detenida por las manos que aún estaban sobre su vientre —. Horriblemente gordo—

Pepper suspiro, sentada en el borde de la cama, con celular en mano y computadora en el regazo, levanto la mirada finalmente para ver a su amigo. Sabía que eso llegaría tarde o temprano, que tendría que lidiar con eso, que debería enfrentarlo. Aunque en ese momento realmente tenía grandes deseos de simplemente salir por la puerta ignorando cualquier berrinche del castaño. ¡Por favor! No estaba gordo, ni lo más remotamente cercano a eso. Apenas tenía una curvatura en su vientre, una que se camuflaba con la ropa que tenía puesta. Ni esfuerzo debería hacer para ocultarlo. Pero se recordó, una vez más, que Tony había estado mucho más sensible esos últimos días. _Hormonas_ , había dicho Banner cuando fue a quejarse. Porque era al único que podía ir a quejarse cuando todo parecía desbordarla.

_Malditas hormonas._

—No estas gordo Tony, solo tendrás un bebé— repitió, por vigésima vez, volviendo a centrar su atención en el celular.

—Pues es un bebé malo, ¿me oíste?— la mujer lo miro, notando que el castaño estaba hablando directamente con su vientre —. Te castigare apenas nazcas, por hacerme perder mi figura. Oh, y por las náuseas. Por los mareos, por. Por. Por todo— concluyo, haciéndole reír a la mujer —. ¿Dónde rayos esta Rogers con mi comida?—

—Te acostumbraste rápido a él— hablo, aun mirando su celular.

—No me acostumbre a él— replico, acomodando finalmente su ropa, mirando a la pelirroja por medio del espejo —. Solo quiero mi comida. Y de paso lo estoy alejando—

—Siempre la pides a domicilio— le rebatió, sonriendo divertida al apartar el celular —. Y que lo hagas ir al otro lado de la ciudad por una pizza no significa que lo alejes—

—¡Ese es el truco!— bufo, moviéndose hasta el armario —. Tarde o temprano se cansara. Se cansara de los pedidos, de recorrer la ciudad por una pizza o malteada, por tener que salir en la madrugada por una simple dona. No puede tener tanta paciencia como parece. Todos se cansan—

—¿Y entonces?—

—Entonces se ira y me dejara a mí, y a mi bebé, en paz— finalizo desde el armario, sin notar la mueca de la mujer —. ¡Es el plan perfecto! ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que obtengo lo más cercano a un sirviente gratis—

—Por supuesto, porque eres el tipo de personas que se aprovecha de otros— ironizo, con un gesto de desagrado —. No creo que funcione. No lo he visto desistir con la idea de hacerse cargo—

—Es porque es más idiota que la media— saliendo del armario con una nueva camiseta, pudo ver finalmente el gesto de molestia que le dedico —. Escucha, y no me mires con esa cara, te dije desde el principio que quería quedarme con este bebé yo solo. ¡Es mío! No necesito de ningún alfa idiota para cuidarlo— bufo, dejando la ropa que había elegido sobre la cama, tirándose sobre esta —. Se cansara. Lo hará pronto—

—¿Y si no lo hace?— no recibió respuesta.

El silencio se extendió por minutos, sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, cada uno se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Tony, aun tirado boca abajo sobre la cama, se intentó convencer una y otra vez de que estaba en lo correcto. Steve pronto se cansaría, se hartaría de todo eso, lo tomaría como un error de la borrachera, lo vería como algo que no había planeado en su vida y se iría. Y no es como si lograra importarle, era lo que quería desde el principio, hacerse cargo de ese niño por su cuenta no era algo de lo que fuera a echarse atrás. Era su bebé, con o sin alcohol de por medio, ahora tenía un bebé en camino. Uno del que podía cuidar por su cuenta. ¿Por qué necesitaría de la ayuda del Alfa? En primer lugar, ¿Qué le aseguraba que podría contar incondicionalmente con él? Palabras se podían decir muchas, podía permitirle permanecer al lado del niño ¿y luego qué? ¿Cómo sabría que, en algún momento, no se alejaría? Era mejor solo ahorrar todos los problemas que pudiera ocasionar, todo lo que pudiera surgir, todas las probabilidades para reducirlas a las que sí podía controlar. Porque, era eso lo que debía hacer, ¿cierto? Lo que Steve pudiera parecerle no cambiaba nada. No tenía por qué arriesgarse, mucho menos cuando ese sujeto podía volverse alguien constante en su rutina. No lo quería en su vida. Ni en la suya ni en la de su bebé.

—Tony— Pepper intento, una vez más, poder comprender la intrincada mente de su jefe. Incluso asumía que ni él mismo lograba comprenderse.

—Tony—

Un llamado más capto la atención de los presentes, dejando perdida esa conversación que el castaño no quería tener, frustrando a la mujer que solo dio una mirada en su dirección. Steve entraba por la puerta, con algunos paquetes en sus manos, solo dando una mirada rápida a su alrededor. En esas dos semanas habían logrado acostumbrarse fácilmente a algunas situaciones de esa torre. Como esos silencios que le dejaban la sensación de haber interrumpido algo, aun cuando no se hicieron escuchar voces en la habitación. Sin embargo prefirió concentrarse en el genio, quien aún recostado en la cama, apenas empezaba a levantarse; seguramente solo para recibir la comida que le había hecho ir a comprar por casi toda la ciudad. Y aun a pesar del cansancio que era tener que estar recorriendo calles interminables, filas aún más molestas, gritos, empujones, esperas y retrasos, no pudo evitar sonreír con verlo. Como una costumbre, no podía evitar pensar que no importaba por lo que pasaba, a final de cuentas valía la pena. El niño que el menor traía en su vientre lo valía por completo.

—Traje tu comida—

—Tardaste— fue su primer reclamo, sentado en la cama para cuando el rubio se acercó.

—Lo sé. Había mucha gente en la pizzería— es excuso con un encogimiento de hombros —. Traje tu pizza, tu malteada de vainilla extra grande y chocolates— enumero al entregarle la caja de tamaño mediano, cuadrada, que aún se mantenía caliente. Sobre esta una pequeña bolsita de bombones se exponían descaradamente, antojándosele al castaño súbitamente, reconociéndolos como esos deliciosos bombones de la pastelería que estaba a unas cuadras de la torre. Al otro lado por el que el rubio debió ir por la pizza.

—No te pedí chocolates— entrecerró la mirada, ignorando el bufido de su amiga. Steve rio, dejando el vaso de malteada sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.

—Lo sé— repitió —. Son como disculpa por el retraso. Sé que son tus favoritos, y como ya no hay en el tarro, porque te los has comido todos en estos días. Pensé que te gustarían—

—Que amable de tu parte, Steve— intervino Pepper, con una pequeña sonrisa entre labios, mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Tony la miro con una mueca, casi con reproche —. Intenta no comértelos todos, Tony, o estarás más gordo— se burló al salir de la habitación.

—¿Gordo?—

—No te importa— replico el castaño, teniendo el impulso de tomar la bolsita de bombones, negando antes de dejarla a un lado para poder levantarse directo a la puerta.

Steve lo miro detenidamente, como si esperara una respuesta más amplia de la que había obtenido, aunque sabía que era inútil. En su interior se lamentó. Lamento que Tony aun no mostrara interés en mantenerlo cerca, en darle una oportunidad, en al menos conocerlo. No tenía una relación, eso lo comprendía, no podía aspirar a una relación, al menos no mientras el castaño lo siguiera rechazando. Pero tendrían un bebé, ¿no podían al menos llevarse bien? Tony se detuvo en la puerta, con la pizza en una de sus manos y la malteada en otra, apenas ladeando la cabeza para poder verlo durante un instante. La sonrisa casi le provoca una mueca al rubio.

—¿Me haces un favor?— cuestiono, aunque no esperaba una respuesta —. Quiero helado de chocolate, como postre, ya sabes. _L’Arte del Gelato_ no está muy lejos— agrego, aunque sabía que esa última afirmación era mentira.

Una vez solo, Steve se lamentó.

**_[—]_ **

_Cuatro meses y una semana._

No fue hasta pasada las doce de la noche, cuando Tony cayó agotado en su cama, seguramente por la necesidad de recuperar las fuerzas que ahora debía compartir, que finalmente Steve pudo tomar un respiro. Sentado en la cocina, con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos, con una sensación de cansancio recorriendo su cuerpo, ignoro su sentido común que le decía de aprovechar para dormir en las pocas horas seguidas que el castaño también lo hacía. Sin embargo no estaba de ánimos como para recurrir a su habitación, a pesar de que el día había sido lo suficientemente agitado como para desear arrastrarse hasta cualquier superficie mullida. Pero no. Estaba en la cocina, mirando la taza entre sus manos como si esta pudiera entregarle la respuesta de su vida, como si esta pudiera dejarle ver lo que se había convertido en un cuestionamiento constante en su vida. Porque, a pesar de estar intentando ayudar a Tony con el embarazo, de la _seguridad_ que Pepper afirmaba entregarle en cuanto a derechos sobre el niño, nada de eso le brindaba la tranquilidad que hubiera esperado. Y sabia, sin siquiera pensarlo en profundidad, que era el mismo castaño el causante de todo ese tambaleo en el que se había convertido su mundo. Y no estaba hablando de arrepentirse, en ningún aspecto, de las decisiones que había tomado. Porque si de algo tenía claro es que lo que se había hecho, las decisiones que se fueron tomando, son algo imposible de cambiar, dejando solo la opción de seguir adelante, afrontar todo lo que fuera a llegar lo mejor posible. Siempre con la idea de hacer lo correcto.

Aunque era ese punto en que siempre se detenía. Convenciéndose de que hacia lo correcto, era fácil ignorar la sensación durante el día, entre ir y venir, reír y discutir, suspirar y replicar, su rutina había sido un escape perfecto para sus pensamientos, para su mente, para el revoltijo de sus ideas. Concentrándose en cuidar de Tony, qué comía, qué no comía, qué tanto se cuidaba, qué esfuerzo hacia y qué tantas veces en el día intentaba escaparse al taller, detenerlo en el proceso, por supuesto, aunque después tuviera que lidiar con sus rabietas. Era una distracción, era el escape, el show que el impedía ver tras bambalinas. Pero era en las noches, las horas de tranquilidad, cuando el silencio se apoderaba de ese departamento, es cuando volvía a pensar. ¿Hacia lo correcto? Cuando el genio había llegado a su casa para decirle que estaba en cinta, que el niño era suyo, solo había podido pensar en que quería hacerse cargo, de la forma que fuera, quería que ese niño no creciera con la idea de que uno de sus padres solo había volteado la mirada al saber de él. Pero en esos días, conviviendo con Tony, en más de una ocasión no había podido evitar replanteárselo. Escuchando en más de una ocasión al menor repetir que no lo quería cerca, que no lo quería cerca del niño, que no lo necesitaba, entonces se preguntaba, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Forzar a una persona a aceptarlo solo por el ideal de lo correcto con lo que se había criado. Y sabia, a la perfección, que Pepper le había brindado una solución la primera vez que hablaron. Quedarse con Tony no había sido su única opción, pudiendo haber cedido a la custodia compartida, a tener derechos sobre el niño sin la necesidad de lidiar con Tony, sin tener que ambos compartir más del tiempo estrictamente necesario.

Pero había sido sus ganas de ver al castaño las que decidieron al final. ¿Y quién podría culparlo? Aun con el alcohol, el castaño había llamado su atención irremediablemente, en esa noche ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias. Estaba hablando de Tony Stark, ¿Cómo iba a pensar que era un omega? Solo había podido pensar en que estaba con él, en que hablaban, en que compartían un trago. Y mucho antes de que, tal vez, alguno comprendiera, la distancia era cada vez más corta, las palabras eran más insinuantes, provocativas. Solo habían sido risas, bromas bajas que solo ellos habían logrado escuchar, un contacto sutil que solo parecían ser las chispas antes del fuego. Habían sido cuestión de minutos, para ellos, antes de buscar un lugar más privado, más alejado, más íntimo. Recordaba con dolorosa exactitud que solo se habían dejado llevar, que ninguno había hablado más de lo necesario, que no hubo quejas, recapacitación de ningún estilo. Solo había sido el contacto, los murmullos, los suspiros y el calor. El _sofocante calor_ que los consumió hasta perder la consciencia. Y había sentido todo eso volver cuando el castaño se presentó en su puerta, con esa sensación de no saber mantener la distancia, de tener que contenerse a sí mismo para no buscar más de lo que había experimentado esa noche, de querer ver en su expresión aquello que había descubierto en una noche que no había logrado olvidar.

Pero nada de eso había pasado, nada había surgido, y como un balde de agua fría el castaño había apagado todo lo que pudo haber surgido entre ellos. Le había dado una versión de los hechos diferente, había evadido el tema o simplemente llenarse de excusas, escudándose fácilmente en esa amnesia producida por el alcohol. Al final, entre ellos, solo había quedado una tensa relación que tenía como centro el bebé no nato que el menor esperaba. Incomoda y sofocante, que había tratado de ir aminorando con esos días que había estado a un lado del castaño, solo notando ese rechazo constante, los innumerables intentos por alejarlo. Porque no era idiota, en ningún sentido, y porque no necesito explicación para ver fácilmente las intenciones del millonario. Y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de ceder, tal vez aun no logrando convencerse de que era mejor darle lo que deseaba, queriendo aferrarse a la idea de que era mejor si estaba presente.

¿Ralamente era mejor?

—¿Aun despierto?— ingresando por la puerta, provocando el sobresalto del rubio, Banner entraba con una taza entre sus manos. Con una actitud tan tranquila como le caracterizaba, un amago de sonrisa se hizo notar entre sus labios como un saludo, mientras entraba a la cocina por una nueva taza de café —. Creí que estaría aprovechando para dormir—

—Espero que me llegue el sueño— se explicó, asintiendo una vez antes de centrarse en su taza.

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos, tan ensimismados en sus ideas y acciones, apenas reparando en algo más. Steve, una vez más, se dejó envolver por la vorágine de sus pensamientos, con un gesto ausente que podía demostrar más de lo que las palabras explicarían en su momentos, consumido en ideas que lentamente lo iban desalentando de sus propias decisiones. Un estado en el que apenas logró formular un sonido de entendimiento cuando el doctor le recomendó una taza de leche caliente para recuperar el sueño, apenas logrando hacerle espacio en su mente. No fue hasta que Bruce se sentó frente a él, en la mesa de la cocina, con una nueva taza de café entre sus manos, que logro escuchar su llamado resonando en el silencio del lugar.

—Q-¿Qué?— levantando finalmente la mirada, solo recibió una curiosa mirada del doctor, sintiéndose analizado por los ojos tras el cristal de los lentes.

—Supongo que está más distraído de lo acostumbrado, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?—

—Tony— murmuro como única respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros, tal vez mostrando el desánimo que no se atrevía a exteriorizar diariamente. Una mirada curiosa fue lo que recibió —. Tal vez hago mal en quedarme, es como si lo obligara a aceptarme— explico —. Miss Potts me había ofrecido ayudar a Tony de otras formas pero—

—Querías estar cerca— le corto, seguro de su razón cuando noto al rubio desviar la mirada, sin necesitar más palabras.

»—Bueno, admito que había sentido cierta curiosidad por sus decisiones y acciones— agrego al fin, luego de minutos de silencio. Mirando la taza de café a medio tomar, Bruce medito con cuidado sus palabras —. Aun si querías estar cerca, no tenías la necesidad de complacer cada uno de sus caprichos personalmente—

—Lo sé— replico, haciendo la taza girar entre sus manos, apenas notando la mirada curiosa del doctor —. Sé que podría haberme negado. Miss Potts ya me ha dicho que no necesito ir a compararle cada cosa que me pide, que siempre las pide a domicilio, o podría hacerlo yo mismo. Sin embargo— se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro de cansancio —, estúpidamente quiero hacerlo yo. Supongo que solo quiero demostrarle que. Ni siquiera se lo que quiero conseguir—

—No deberías desanimarte— con minutos de silencio de por medio, habiendo analizado la abatida expresión del rubio, Bruce creyó sensato indagar aún más en el asunto, tal vez encaminarlo por el lado que creía correcto —. Deberías poner en orden tus ideas, principalmente en lo que quieres conseguir—

—Solo quiero estar cerca de Tony y ayudarlo con el bebé—

—¿No era estar cerca del bebé?— ratifico, casi riendo por la expresión sorprendida de Steve, quien rápidamente pareció tener intenciones de corregirse inútilmente —. Tal vez es eso lo que debes pensar. Saber si solo haces las cosas por el bebé o algo más. No está mal aspirara a más— aclaro al final, con una significativa mirada antes de pararse, con su taza ya vacía, para ir a servirse más.

—Lo veo difícil, Tony no ha hecho más que alejarme cada vez que puede— murmuro con resignación, reconociendo a medias ese interés enterrado que tenía por el castaño. Es decir, le gustaba, no se hubiera acostado con él, sin importar que tan borracho estuviera, si no le gustara en algún aspecto.

—Tony, hasta el momento, lo único que ha hecho es ponerte a prueba una y otra vez— con unas reconfortante palmadas en la espalda del rubio, paso por detrás de él para poder retirarse de la cocina, deteniéndose a una corta distancia de la puerta —. Sin embargo debes pensarlo bien, Steve. Porque, si por casualidad enamoras a Tony y le rompes el corazón, _yo te romperé los huesos_ — le sonrió, tan tranquilamente como siempre, antes de salir.

Steve, desde su lugar, no supo si darle prioridad a sus primeras o últimas palabras.

**_[—]_ **

_Cuatro meses y dos semanas._

Ese día Pepper entro como un huracán al departamento, cerca de las 9 de la mañana, sin importarle que alguien aun pudiera estar durmiendo. Dígase Tony, quien era el único aun en la cama a esas horas. Steve, por otro lado y como vieja costumbre, había estado despierto desde las 6 de la mañana, saliendo de su habitación pasadas las 7, luego de entrenamiento matutino que solía mantenerlo en forma. Siempre terminaba por excusarse con que era parte de su trabajo mantenerse en forma, pero eso también servía para relajarlo y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, lo disfrutaba.  Sin embargo, lo que creyó sería un día tranquilo, resulto todo menos eso. Desde la cocina Steve se animó a saludar a la mujer que había pasado recorriendo la sala y cocina buscando a Tony, recibiendo un ademan de mano como saludo rápido antes de verla desaparecer por el pasillo entre murmullos inteligibles, con un notario estado de nerviosismos y ¿desesperación? Steve solo pensó, o quiso creer, que habría sido alguna travesura del castaño que había logrado sacarla de casillas. Una vez más.

Unos minutos de silencios y por el pasillos se escucharon golpes, voces mezclándose y algunos gritos de parte de un Tony recién levantado. Steve tuvo a bien no intervenir, volviendo su atención a la cocina para preparar un saludable desayuno al castaño, quien debía seguir una dieta adecuada en su estado. Poco después Bruce entraba a la cocina, pasando de largo todo el escándalo que Tony parecía estar montando en su habitación, tal vez lo suficientemente informado de la situación como para no necesitar preguntar y, sabiamente, no entrometerse en donde claramente terminaría ganándose algún dolor de cabeza.

—Dr. Banner— saludo el rubio con un asentimiento de cabeza que rápidamente fue correspondido —. ¿Algo para desayunar?—

—No, no te molestes. Ya vine desayunado— se apresuró a rechazar con un simple movimiento de manos. Steve parecía demasiado entretenido preparando el desayuno, como todas las mañanas, que apenas asintió a sus palabras.

—¿Sabe lo que está pasando?— cuestiono en referencia a los gritos y quejas que aún se hacían escuchar como eco por todo el departamento.

—¿Te soy sincero?— pregunto luego de un minuto de silencio, obteniendo la atención del rubio —. Yo esperaría para darle a Tony el desayuno, estará enfurruñado como un niño— agrego entre la diversión y la seriedad, alimentando únicamente la curiosidad del rubio que estaba dispuesto a preguntar —. Traje las últimas ecografías de Tony, si te interesa. Se las iba a dar pero— un estruendo lo interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros —. Supongo que ni me escuchara—

Steve ni siquiera lo pensó, terminando con lo que hacía para tomar el sobre que el doctor le ofrecía, dejando de lado la curiosidad que le provocaba saber que había producido tanto escándalo en el departamento. El rubio sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, por la imagen borrosa que se presentaba entre colores negros, grises y algunos blancos. Los papeles que acompañaban su imagen parecían resaltar que todo se encontraba en orden, con un desarrollo constante y adecuado, que en realidad no comprendió en totalidad por aquel uso de palabras técnicas que, estaba seguro, solo le daría dolor de cabeza si intentaba analizarlas más de lo necesario. Pudo ver bien al bebé que estaba en el interior de Tony, uno que no se hacía notar demasiado con un vientre demasiado grande, al menos no uno que se trasluciera demasiado entre la ropa aun. Admitía haber tenido oportunidades de verlo, detallando la curvatura de su vientre que le recordaba físicamente que un bebé se estaba formado. Y ahora, entre sus manos, estaba la imagen que se lo confirmaba. Un pequeño, de forma borrosa, que parecía crecer día a día, emocionándolo, llevándolo de un sentimiento agradable que no sabía contener.

—Se ve— no encontró palabras exactas para describirlo en totalidad, viendo la imagen de todos los ángulos —. ¿Estas son las piernas?— señalando con un dedo, busco una respuesta del doctor, que acomodando sus lentes examino la imagen.

—Sí, uhm— Banner dudo un instante, en realidad había tenido dudas en cuento a la posición del bebé, a las imágenes que obtenía en las ecografías —. Sabrás disculparme Steve, pero esta no es mi área. Puedo decirte que todo está bien, el feto se desarrolla perfectamente. Aunque aún no puedo identificar el sexo, no se ha dejado ver— y se pudo notar la sonrisa divertida haciéndose pasó entre sus labios —. Es más recatado que Tony—

Y Steve se hubiera reído si Tony no estuviera entrando a la cocina en ese mismo momento, seguido de una muy inquieta Pepper. El silencio se extendió por toda la estancia, con el castaño siendo el único en moverse de su lugar, tomando lo que se suponía era su desayuno para sentarse y comenzar a comer con una tranquilidad que nadie estaba seguro de creer. Era fácil ver que estaba molesto, de alguna forma infantil, por el gesto entre sus labios. Internamente Steve lo comparo al puchero que los niños suelen poner cuando algo no sale como les gusta, lo cual terminaba resultándole adorable. Por otro lado Banner, aun sentado en la mesa, observaba a su pareja que parecía a nada de estallar en un mar de gritos y regaños hacia el genio. La vena en su cuello parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y eso lograba incomodar al doctor.

—Tony— empezó la mujer, con un tono de reproche y molestia contenida.

—No, no, no y, déjame pensarlo— hizo un gesto como si lo recapacitara, con la cuchara golpeando su mentón —. No— asevero.

Pepper bufo, casi dispuesta a dar un largo discurso que liberara su molestia: —Al menos escúchame— pidió, sin recibir respuestas, ni siquiera una mirada. Lo que parecía tentar su paciencia —. Se darán cuenta. Y no los puedes evitar eternamente, por mucho que digas que sí. No me interrumpas. No lo hagas, quédate callado y escúchame— ordeno, apuntando con el dedo al castaño listo para interrumpirla —. No podrás esconderlo eternamente. ¿Qué les dirás? Ahora les dirás que no estas o te saldrás, como siempre, a un ridículo viaje sorpresa. ¿Y que harás después? ¿Dirás que encontraste un bebé en el camino y te lo quedaste?— agrego con sarcasmo, en un gesto que evidenciaba lo inverosímil de la posibilidad.

—Podría hacerlo— susurro.

Tony supo que no debía agregar nada por la mirada que Pepper le lanzo, una que le decía claramente que una sola palabra mas podría ser suficiente para tomar represalias, por mucho bebé que pudiera estar esperando. Desde una distancia seguro, sin intervenir en la conversación, Bruce y Steve habían estado intercalando su mirada entre los involucrados, un ir y venir que no dejaban más que la confusión. Al menos para Steve, que no terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía. Por otro lado, Bruce, estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía y solo podía esperar el momento para hacer una estratégica retirada. Solo dios podría saber lo que podría salir de esa cocina con una mala elección de palabras, como las de Tony, sin contar el constante choque contra sus nervios, que ya estaban suficientemente delicados luego de una noche en vela.

—Uhm, Miss Potts sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué sucede?—

Tony finalmente observo al rubio, con una Pepper que dudo antes de responder: —Sus padres vendrán hoy, para la cena— explico al fin, para la molestia del castaño que volvió a concentrarse en su comida como niño enfurruñado.

—¿Y eso es malo?— indago, sin poder contener su curiosidad, al ver el estado del millonario que, tal vez sin pensarlo, hacia pucheros antes de comer su desayuno. Steve, internamente, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no hacer nada al respecto. Porque reamente quería besarle en ese mismo momento, por mucho que el castaño fuera a quejarse, gritarle y, seguramente, golpearlo por tal atrevimiento.

—Que Tony no quiere decirles del bebé— Pepper, como un salvavidas, había arrancado al rubio de sus pensamientos que le prestara atención.

—No puedes ocultarlo, Tony—

—¡Si puedo!— hablado finalmente el aludido, mirando a su amigo con molestia e irritación, dando un golpe en la mesa que, estaban seguros, le habría dolido. Tony apretó sus labios para no quejarse por el golpe, cruzándose de brazos —. No tiene por qué saberlo. Vendrán solo por un día o dos, no hay necesidad—

—A parte, claro, de que tendrás que buscar una explicación de por qué tienes antojos cada cinco minutos—

—Dos— corrigió Steve en un murmullo, recibiendo una mirada de la mujer.

—Con mayor razón. Obviando el hecho de que tienes panza— recalco, haciendo alusión a vientre del castaño, el cual lo envolvió con sus brazos, fingiendo una expresión de dolor.

—¡Si estoy gordo! Me mentiste, no lo puedo creer. Me mentiste, dijiste que no lo estaba— ignorando olímpicamente el tema principal de la conversación, se había levantado indignado de donde estaba sentado —. Pues para que sepas, tú y esos dos, no les dirá. No tengo porque. Y si alguno de ustedes abre la boca los hare dormir en el balcón— advirtió, tomando la taza que no había terminado y el plato donde tenía frutas cortadas a medio terminar —. Y si eso no los convence. Me comprare una jauría de perros para que duerma con el traidor que hable— agrego al salir de la cocina, con comida en mano, directamente a encerrarse a su habitación.

—Al menos no es tonto, se llevó la comida— Bruce, el primero en romper el largo silencio que se había extendido por la cocina, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida por tal escena dramática de su amigo. Pepper, en su lugar, suspiro intentando recuperar la calma.

—Perros, perros. ¡Ni él puede lidiar con perros!— exploto finalmente la mujer, bufando indignada por tal ridícula amenaza —. Las hormonas lo vuelven cada vez más dramático y exagerado—

Steve no pudo evitar reír: —Debería dejar que se calme, Miss Potts— se atrevió a hablar, moviéndose para servirle una taza de té a la mujer, del mismo que Tony se había llevado —. En unas horas tendrá hambre, si no es que en una, así que podrá hablar con él llevándole algo que le gusta. Los chocolates siempre funcionan— aclaro con una media sonrisa, tomando finalmente asiento para beber del té que él mismo se sirvió.

Pepper, tomando lugar en la mesa, lo miro por contados minutos, al igual de Bruce, quien lograba ser más discreto. El rubio, en cambio, le había devuelto la mirada con cierta curiosidad, alzando ambas cejas en una muda pregunta que no se atrevía a formular. Sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la pequeña sorpresa que la mujer se había llevado por tal sugerencia, especialmente porque no se había esperado que Steve supiera algún _truco_ para lidiar con Tony en las semanas que tenía en el lugar. Al menos a ella le había tomado demasiado tiempo poder identificar algún punto que le permitiera guiar a su jefe hasta la dirección deseada, siempre teniendo grandes dolores de cabeza en la forma que el castaño tenia de llevar las cosas.

—Supongo que aprendes rápido a lidiar con Tony— agrego al fin, como la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada. Steve, comprendiendo al fin, se había encogido de hombros bajando su mirada hasta su taza. No estaba tan seguro de haber aprendido lo suficiente para el tiempo que tenía en ese lugar.

—Bueno, la mayor parte es como un niño. Así que no hay mucha diferencia en cómo tratarlos. Solo, tal vez— inclino la cabeza, con cierta indecisión en como continuar —, en tener cuidado de que no se dé cuenta. Es más listo que un niño— medio bromeo, logrando una risa en la mujer y una sonrisa en el doctor.

—Por el momento es mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Además no puede alterarse demasiado, el embarazo lo tiene más inestable de lo normal— agrego Bruce, consiguiendo un suspiro de la mujer.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué no quiere decirles?— pregunto Steve, haciendo girar entre sus manos la taza de té con la mirada fija en la mujer. Pepper, durante segundos, dudo, pensado bien la respuesta a la actitud del castaño.

—Le aterra ver a su madre molestar por haber quedado embarazado en una borrachera—

Steve, sin decir palabras, resalto la idea de que Tony se le hacía como un niño. Obviando la apariencia, claro.

Porque él bien sabía que Tony no tenía en nada cuerpo de niño.  

**_[—]_ **

No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que Tony finalmente se decidió a salir. Habiendo estado ignorando magistralmente a Pepper que había intentado por todos los medios intentar tener una conversación fluida con él, consiguiendo solo monosílabos o silencio en respuesta, logrando tentar su paciencia que se iba consumiendo con el paso del tiempo. Incluso la sugerencia de Steve, quien había estado observado todo el desarrollo con contenida curiosidad, no había funcionado para nada bien. Tony ni siquiera había reaccionado a los chocolates que la mujer le ofrecía, tarde se dieron cuenta que se debía a los chocolates que había quedado en su habitación. Pero el colmo logro hacer estallar a la mujer cuando, luego de intentarlo todo, fue Steve quien logro entrar cuando le ofreció al castaño un poco del pastel de frutas que había quedado de hace algunos días. Incluso lo había invitado a la habitación para que lo dejara en su lugar, dejando que el rubio saliera libremente después con un pequeño cumulo de cosas por lavar que quedaron en la habitación del más bajo. Algo que Pepper observo desde la sala, con los nervios a punto de estallar en su cuello, casi rompiendo los papeles en su mano. Algo que Steve logro calmar con una taza de té antes del almuerzo.

Bendita sea la paciencia de Steve, fue lo único que pudo pensar Pepper con su taza de té en manos.

—¿Qué hay para almorzar?— fue lo primero que dijo Tony una vez que llego a la cocina.

En esta Bruce y Steve terminaban de arreglar la mesa para el almuerzo, con Pepper sumida en una llamada interminable, en la que seguramente obtenía más información sobre la posición exacta de los señores Stark, por lo que el castaño no recibió una respuesta inmediata hasta después de sentarse en su lugar. De alguna forma toda esa situación se había vuelto una rutina, al menos en el almuerzo, que era cuando los primeros días Tony y Steve parecían sumidos en un ambiente lo suficientemente tenso como para dificultarles el mantener una conversación sin terminar discutiendo. Al que el rubio quería evitar debido al estado del castaño, pero que Tony seguía provocando con el propósito de quebrar la paciencia del mayor para que se fuera. Pero Bruce término por darse cuenta de todo ese asunto, tomando la decisión de acompañarlos para hacer de mediados, varias veces acompañado de Pepper, que lograba controlar los berrinches de Tony lo mejor posible.

Aunque, tal vez solo visible para Pepper y Bruce, Tony y Steve parecían estar llevando una mejor relación. Al menos Tony se había resignado a solo molestarlo por ridículos pedidos de comida que el rubio cumplía con suma facilidad, como si realmente no le importara levantarse a las tres de la mañana por una ración de shawarma a los restaurantes que ya se sabía de memoria. Pero por el momento era solo Bruce el que estaba convencido de que, efectivamente, Steve no tenía ningún problema en cumplirle los caprichos a Tony; tal vez por una vena masoquista o por encontrarle alguna clase de gusto en recibir, al menos, una sonrisa encantada del castaño cada vez que obtenía lo que quería. _Como un niño_ , solía escucharse decir de Steve cuando creía que nadie lo hacía.

—Tony, tus padres llegaran a las 6—

Y como un detonante, toda intención de una conversación murió con la última palabra dicha por la mujer, sin lograr obtener una mirada del castaño, que parecía demasiado entretenido en la comida que estaba frente a él. Bruce sabía que Tony solo lo estaba evitándose, haciéndose el desentendido para no tener esa conversación nuevamente. Steve, como un espectador de todo lo que sucedía, intercalo miradas entre la mujer y el genio, casi como esperando que de un momento a otro una guerra se desatara en la mesa. Pero los minutos de silencio se extendieron, sin nadie dar el primer paso, mordiéndose las lenguas para no hablar.

—Tony—

—Alto— interrumpió el castaño, mirando a su amiga con un gesto entre labios, soltando un bufido —. Evita todo es discurso de moralidad, de responsabilidad y no sé qué cosas más. Ya pasamos por esto una vez ¡y lo único que obtuve fue a ese rubio en mi casa!— renegó sin vergüenza al apuntar al rubio, que lo miro con una ceja alzada, tal vez ya acostumbrado a esos arranques —. ¿Y ahora lo harás de nuevo para una conversación con mis padres que no quiero tener?  Pues no, no pienso decirlos. ¿Tienes idea del escándalo que harán? La última vez que les dije algo remotamente parecido a esto, o de igual importancia, ¡por poco me desheredan!—

—Técnicamente, ya has heredado— acoto el doctor, con un murmullo apenas audible, ganándose una entrecerrada mirada del millonario.

—Ese no es el punto. El punto es su reacción. ¡Reaccionaron así por una simple fiesta!— recalco, volviendo a bufar —. Así que nos ahorraremos problemas. No le dirán nada, nadie, ninguno de ustedes ¿escucharon? Vendrán, estarán un par de horas, papá recordara que tiene una reunión y se irán antes de que sea hora de dormir. ¡Y listo! Tendré tiempo suficiente para buscar una explicación de porqué tengo un bebé— explico finalmente, con una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía, a pesar de mostrarla externamente.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que habrá tal reunión?— intervino Steve, curioso por la forma en que tenia de ver las cosas el menor.

—Porque siempre hay una reunión—

—¿Y que se supone que les dirás después? ¿Qué decidiste adoptar? ¿Qué te dejaron un bebé en la puerta de la casa?— Pepper, sin querer más rodeos, miro de frente al castaño que en respuesta se encogió de hombros —. Para la prensa puede ser creíble, aún creen todas esas historias de las mujeres que dicen acostarse contigo, pero con ellos no funcionara—

—No les diré— renegó al cruzarse de brazos, una advertencia clara de que el escenario de la mañana podría repetirse —. ¿Sabes el discurso que me darán si se enteran como sucedió? Y no importa que él esté aquí, ¡explotaran!— dramatizo, revolviendo sus cabellos en un claro signo de frustración.

—Porque no, en vez de negarlo, ¿solo dices otra historia?— la posibilidad llamo la atención de todos en la mesa, obligando al rubio a reprimir la sonrisa entre sus labios —. Si dices que solo estarán un par de horas, no creo que sea muy difícil mantener una historia diferente ¿no? Puedes decirles simplemente que estabas en una relación que no quisiste confirmar, por la presa o la idea que prefieras, y que no encontraste el momento de explicarles el embarazo—

Por largos minutos nadie se atrevió a decir nada más, sin apartar la mirada del rubio que parecía tan relajado como siempre, sin inmutarse por lo que acababa de proponer. Porque, ¿Cómo iban a creer que ese sujeto podía pensar en tal alternativa? Es decir, la idea no era mala, era bastante buena. Tony casi la veía como un salvavidas en medio del embravecido océano, sin embargo, ¿no era Steve el tipo bueno e inocente que todos tenían como el buen samaritano? ¡Diablos! Ese sujeto hasta parecía tener la paciencia de un santo, casi haciéndole dudar en más de una ocasión en que tan humano era. Parecía no romper un plato, ¡y el desgraciado ahora parecía demasiado tranquilo en proponer toda una farsa para sus padres! Y si eso era lo que Tony sentía, Pepper y Bruce no estaban en mejor estado, intentando asimilar que, efectivamente, Steve podía ser toda una alma bondadosa. Pero no tenía una pizca de idiota.

—Y, deduzco, que tú harás de pareja, ¿no?— con desconfianza Tony había lanzado la pregunta, sin dejar ver la curiosidad y sorpresa ante la idea. Sorpresa que creció al ver la media sonrisa entre los labios del mayor.

—¿Eso quieres?— no espero una respuesta en realidad, con un ceño fruncido en labios del castaño —. No dudo de que puedas conseguir a alguien para que finja ser la pareja que has tenido escondida, ¿no? Tal vez te tome un par de horas, luego poder explicarle todo, asegurarte que guarde el secreto, idear una historia clara, establecer puntos y practicar para que no hayan errores. Porque sería terrible si tus padres hicieran una pregunta y ambos respondieran erróneamente ¿no crees?— con un encogimiento de hombros, el rostro del rubio mostro cierta diversión por la situación.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Un pago?— renegó el castaño, con una mueca entre sus labios —. Mira, si quieres dinero—

—No quiero dinero, Tony— lo interrumpió con la voz más firme de lo que el castaño se hubiera esperado.

El silencio se extendió una vez más, desde sus lugares Pepper y Bruce no se atrevieron a intervenir en la conversación, con Steve y Tony mirándose fijamente como si esperaran obtener del otro una explicación sin palabras. Porque la sorpresa crecía, porque la actitud del rubio era demasiado alejada de lo que se había mostrado en ese tiempo, pero, de alguna forma extraña, no resultaba desagradable. Como si hubieran sabido que estaba ahí, que podía tenerla, pero que no la había mostrado por falta de necesidad. Pero ahí estaba, esa parte dominante que todo alfa parecía tener en su organismo de forma natural, esa seguridad y orgullo que el rubio no parecía mostrar con tanta simpleza. Todo eso que una sonrisa entre sus labios podía mostrar, esa diversión y la promesa de ideas mucho más complejas que las que salían por sus labios, como si esperara algo, como si estuviera por obtener algo mucho más grande de lo ofrecido. Y Tony, en su lugar, reprimió lo mejor que pudo el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al enfrentarse, por primera vez, a esa profunda mirada azul que parecía calarle profundo.

—Una oportunidad—

—¿Qué?— y la sorpresa e incredulidad bullo por sus labios de forma incontenible. Parpadeando, como si hubiera sido preso de un encantamiento, intento darle forma a las palabras del mayor.

—Una oportunidad— repitió, con la misma seguridad, sin apartar la mirada del menor. A falta de respuestas se atrevió a continuar —. Es un trato simple. Te ayudare con tus padres, si tú aceptas darme una oportunidad—

—¿Y en que consiste esa oportunidad?— porque a pesar de hacerse una idea, Tony se negaba a ceder tan fácilmente.

Steve volvió a sonreír, negando con levedad: —Termina con tus intentos de alejarme. En serio, finjo no darme cuenta, pero mandarme al otro lado de la ciudad solo por un poco de comida, que después dices no querer, no me hará irme— y reprimió el deseo de reír al ver el gesto, algo infantil, en el rostro del castaño —. Sin quejas, sin intentos de soborno, ni amenazas. No importa cuántas veces digas que harás que me lleven a un país desconocido, aun puedo volver. Y no, no puedes dejar a una persona en medio del desierto. Es ridículo hasta que lo menciones— y esta vez obtuvo un sonido de queja de parte del menor, que desvió la mirada. Se obligó a pasar por alto las risas de parte del otro lado de la mesa, aun con la vista fija en el menor —. ¿Trato?—

—¿Esa es tu idea de oportunidad? ¿En serio?— y para el rubio no pasó desapercibido cierto tono incrédulo y, tal vez, decepcionado —. Podría pedir más cosas, es decir, si dices una oportunidad, cualquiera—

—No soy cualquiera— le volvió a interrumpir, acomodándose mejor en su silla, sin poder reprimir cierta diversión por los gestos del menor —. Y si, esa es mi idea de oportunidad. ¿Aceptas el trato?—

—¿No te parece injusto?— replico, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de parte del rubio —. Lo que yo gano es cosa de unas cuantas horas, pero lo que tu ganas es más duradero, ¿no crees? Es injusto—

Y aunque Steve pudo haber replicado para hacer ver su idea, para lograr convencer al castaño, se atrevió a apostar por aquella decisión. No tenía mucho que perder, y sabía que Tony era bueno negociando, por lo que nunca estaba mal darle un poco de lo que quería para conseguir un poco de lo que no quería ofrecer. Bien dicen que lo que vale la pena se es difícil de obtener, y sabía que Tony valdría todo el esfuerzo, aun cuando fuera el castaño el obstáculo más grande a esquivar. Steve había tenido demasiado tiempo pensando, toda una noche en vela sin poder borrar de su mente las palabras que había compartido con el doctor, sin poder apartar sus propios pensamientos, sin poder evitar analizar a fondo cada pequeño deseo que iban acumulándose durante ese tiempo. Y si, finalmente se había dado cuenta de las cosas con mayor claridad, no solo quería estar cerca del niño que tenía Tony en su vientre, quería estar con él.

Y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acercarse.

—Hasta que el bebé nazca— agrego al fin, con una mirada directa del castaño —. No tomes una decisión hasta que el bebé nazca. Es fácil, dices que no me quieres cerca, hagamos un trato más grande. Tú dame una oportunidad por los meses que faltan hasta su nacimiento, si para ese momento aún me quieres lejos, me iré— se inclinó apenas sobre la mesa, hundiendo la inseguridad en el fondo de su mente —. Desapareceré y no reclamare absolutamente nada del niño— aclaro, provocando el verdadero interés en el menor —. Solo si para ese momento no me quieres cerca—

—¿Y qué te hace creer que podría ser diferente?— con esa simple pregunta, Tony había aceptado el trato, tal vez demasiado confiado en todo ese asunto.

Steve, como única respuesta, solo sonrió con seguridad en sus convicciones.

**_[—]_ **

Al final las cosas habían salido bien, dentro de todo lo posible, habían logrado llegar a un trato y una solución en la cual Tony no hiciera todo un drama incontenible para cualquiera en la torre. Por tanto, y dado que faltaban horas para la llegada del matrimonio Stark, cada uno había seguido su rutina, o lo más parecido a ella. Pepper, desde que Tony se enteró de su condición, se ha encargado de dirigir la empresa, al menos entre sus capacidades, solo enviando los papeles de suma importancia que requerían la firma del CEO, dígase Tony. Por otro lado, Bruce, había aprovechado que ya no había inconveniente que lo requiriera de mediador para internarse en su laboratorio, según él por un proyecto sobre rayos gamma que ni Tony ni Steve quisieron conocer en profundidad. Aunque internamente Tony le envidio, recordando que su taller estaba _clausurado_. Pero tampoco es que el resto de la tarde hubiera sido aburrida, para nada, porque con Steve habían tenido que aclarar varios asuntos sobre lo que tendrían que explicarles a los padres de Tony. Quien, al parecer, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para darle una oportunidad a Steve. Y no fue tan malo, la historia pareció surgir fácilmente, incluso con soltura.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mis padres nunca creerán ¡que yo me metí a una página para buscar a un estúpido alfa!— o tal vez no tan fácil.

Steve suspiro una vez más, pasando su mano por sus ya desordenados cabellos, era la trigésimo novena idea que le daba al castaño, que era desechada por alguna explicación que ya parecía sabérselas de memoria. Y no sabía que tan bueno era eso. Tenían cerca de dos horas en eso, y ni siquiera habían logrado avanzar en ideas más allá de _¿Cómo se conocieron?_ , ¿Cómo era posible que una simple pregunta pudiera ocasionar tanto problema? Y las ideas no habían escaseado, le habría propuesto a Tony desde una cita a ciegas, un encuentro casual en el parque ¡incluso un encuentro entre sus trabajos! Pero al parecer era ridículo el encuentro entre un jugador profesional de futbol americano y el CEO de una multinacional dirigida al desarrollo y avance tecnología. Aunque claro, no midió sus propias palabras y había alegado que más ridículo era haber terminado en la cama con un jugador profesional de futbol una noche de borrachera en uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad.

Admitía haberse ganado el golpe con el cojín que recibió.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Es la última opción que tengo, no te costaría nada decir una tuya— con un suspiro, intento juntar la paciencia que se iba derrumbando lentamente. Era bueno que la expresión de Tony, enfurruñado, se le hiciera lo suficientemente linda como para no verse sobrepasado por la situación —. ¿Tony?—

—Pepper— respondió con simpleza, como si acabara de entregar la respuesta al universo. Steve, sin comprender, espero una respuesta más clara —. El tipo en tu departamento, el que tenía esa horrible bolsa de frituras— el rubio lo recordó, aunque no precisamente por la bolsa de frituras, sino por la reacción del castaño en aquella ocasión.

—Clint, ¿Qué tiene?—

—Se me hizo familiar en el momento, aunque no le preste mucha atención. Es el medio hermano de Pepper— explico al final, volviéndose a acomodar en el sofá con el tarro de helado que había estado comiendo.

—Bien, tenemos el cómo— acepto finalmente el rubio, encontrando finalmente la relación para un encuentro entre ambos, que parecía bastante más normal —. ¿No pudiste empezar por ahí? Estuve dos horas dándote ideas— se quejó.

—Quería verte desesperar—

Steve suspiro, decidiendo que era mejor para su sanidad mental pasar al siguiente punto de la lista. Que esperaba fueran más fáciles.

—Muy bien, ahora, ¿Cuándo nos conocimos y cuando empezamos la relación?—

Y las cosas solo parecían empeorar. 

Sin embargo lo lograron. Porque a pesar de las discrepancias, de las discusiones que tenían a la hora de elegir entre las opciones, habían logrado crear una historia en la que ambos están de acuerdo. Y lo más importante, una en la que no había forma de fallar con algún dato. Era fácil. Se habían conocido cuando Pepper le había sugerido patrocinar el equipo deportivo en el que Steve era capitán, teniendo a la pelirroja y Clint, medio hermano de esta, como el contacto inicial. Posteriormente habían tenido unas cuantas reuniones por trabajo y para afinar detalles sobre los patrocinios, que aunque debería hacerse con el representante de Steve, las cosas habían sido diferentes solo por esa ocasión. Luego, claramente, estaban las decisiones sobre la primera cita, el lugar y alguna anécdota que contar sobre algo que pudiera haber sucedido. Nada difícil. El lugar elegido fue el parque, porque Steve insistió en que hubiera sido el lugar que hubiera elegido para invitar a Tony, a pesar de que este renegó. La anécdota divertida de esa cita seria Steve cayendo al estanque de patos del Central Park ¿el motivo? A Tony se le hizo gracioso y Steve no supo contradecirle. Seguido de eso, no era más que llenar el tiempo entre citas, algunas visitas y simples situaciones hasta llegar en donde estaban.

—Ahora, llevamos saliendo siete meses, que no se te olvide— remarco una vez más el castaño, mirando las notas que había tomado en su celular.

—¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?— Tony lo pensó, mirándolo con una cucharada de helado en la boca —. Es decir, tienes cuatro meses y semanas— refiriéndose al embarazo —. Son menos de tres meses de salida, ¿no pensaran que es pronto?—

—Es la idea. Si es más tiempo, mamá reprochara que no se lo conté— un gesto se hizo paso entre sus labios, dejando el pote de helado vacío a un lado —. Si es menos. No hubiera pasado— y la expresión de Steve, de clara burla a esas palabras, hicieron al castaño darle un golpe en el pecho —. Hablo en serio. Sobrio no hubiera pasado. Así que deja de mirarme así—

Y el rubio rio, negando con levedad, sin quejarse por un golpe que realmente no sintió: —Hay algo de lo que no hablamos, aunque no es algo que se hablaría precisamente— cambio de tema, con su brazo recargado en el respaldo del sillón, sentado de costado, recargando parte de su espalda en el brazo del sofá. El castaño, sentado a su lado, lo miro con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, debido a que sus pies estaban apoyados en el sillón. En algún momento de la tarde ambos habían encontrado comodidad en la compañía del otro, demasiado entretenidos en lo que hacían que la distancia nunca fue algo de lo que se preocuparon. Razón por la cual parecían ocupar solo una parte del gran sillón.

—¿Y qué es eso que no se habla?—

La única respuesta que el castaño recibió fue el contacto en sus labios, un choque que le arrebato un jadeo sin darle oportunidad a alejarse por la presión en su nuca. Y un estremecimiento recorrió ambos cuerpos, con los recuerdos del pasado volviendo como vorágine por sus mentes, con sus labios moviéndose en una danza ya conocida, una ya practicada. Porque no era el primer contacto entre sus labios, porque no era la primera vez que se encontraban, como viejos amigos recorrían los mismos pasos que los llevaron hasta ese lugar, regalándose suspiros y jadeos que morían en los labios del otro. Y Tony se aferró a Steve, olvidándose esa idea de alejarlo, olvidándose de que no quería eso, olvidándose de que se había negado a ceder a algo con el rubio. Porque, en ese preciso instante, el mero contacto entre sus labios había traído a su mente los recuerdos de una noche que creía olvidada, con las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, con sus labios moviéndose para encontrar aquello que extrañaba sin saber. Y Steve. Steve solo pudo sentir ese fuego que creía extinguido volver, ese cosquilleo que quedaba en sus dedos con solo rozar la piel del menor.

Y por ese tiempo, todo a su alrededor desapareció.

**_[—]_ **

Pepper llego cerca de las cinco de la tarde a la torre, dispuesta a arreglar todo lo necesario para la cena y la llegada de los señores Stark, asegurándose de que Tony estaba cumpliendo su parte sin pretender escapar en el proceso. Pero lo que le recibió, contrario a lo que esperaba, fue el extenso silencio por todo el piso. Y seria mentir si dijera que no desconfió, porque conocía al millonario lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de huir del país con tal de no enfrentar algo que no quiere, aun cuando se le dio una solución sencilla a todo el asunto. Pero se obligó a confiar, recordándose que Steve había estado toda la tarde con el castaño, o al menos eso se suponía, por lo que hubiera recibido al menos alguna alerta si Tony intentaba algo. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tanto silencio? Aparto las ideas exageradas de su mente, mientras avanzaba por el departamento, tomando nota de que tal vez pasaba demasiado tiempo con Tony. Sí, eso debía ser. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para exagerar la falta de ruido en el piso? Seguramente Tony se habría ido a tomar una siesta y Steve se estaría encargando de la cena, como dijo que lo haría. No habría de que preocuparse, ni la necesidad de ir por la opción más extremista. Al menos, por aquella ocasión, no le tocaría dar una explicación de por qué Tony se había ido a otro continente en la visita de sus padres. Seguro no le tocaría dar ninguna explicación a nadie.

Aunque a ella le encantaría una explicación de por qué Steve y Tony estaban sentados en el sillón _comiéndose_ la boca a besos.

Pepper se atrevió a carraspear para hacerse notar, sin pasar más allá de la puerta de la sala: —Lamento interrumpir— agrego cuando ambos hombres se habían separado para verla, logrando generar esa incomodidad al haber interrumpido algo que, tal vez, era inseguro de que se volviera a repetir. Aunque lo dudaba, por el entusiasmo que fácilmente se notaba en las acciones de ambos.

—Ah. ¿Ya es tan tarde?— separándose del rubio, mirando el reloj más cercano a su posición para cerciorarse de la hora, haciendo una mueca en el proceso —. Creo que tardamos demasiado— murmuro, sin hacer alusión a la mirada curiosa de la única mujer en el lugar.

—Mh, es una suerte que ya tuviera el pavo semi cocido— con un suspiro Steve se levantó de su lugar, estirando los músculos que se sentían tensos por estar tanto tiempo en una posición.

—¿Harás pavo?—

—Ya sabias que lo haría— replico el mayor, pasando por la sala directamente a la cocina, completamente seguro de que le había dicho a Tony sus planes para la cena —. Miss Potts, ¿se le ofrece algo?—

—¡Creí que era una sugerencia!— intervino el castaño antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo, si es que tenía algo para decir, porque seguía analizando desde su posición la actitud de ambos hombres.

Por cortos minutos Tony y Steve se enfrascaron en un pequeño debate sobre la cena de aquella noche, como si nada de lo antes visto hubiera pasado, como si hace instantes no hubieran estado en el sillón compartiendo besos que, para Pepper, no tenían nada de castos. Y estaba segura de que no estaba imaginando, es decir, aun desde la distancia podía notar los labios rojos y levemente hinchados de Tony debido a los constantes roces, y la duda le llego ¿desde hace cuánto que estaban besándose? Suponiendo que todo eso iniciara esa misma tarde cuando los dejo solos. ¿De qué se había estado perdiendo?

—Pero no quiero comer pavo— se quejó Tony finalmente, con una mueca que provoco en Steve un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que discutir con el castaño, sin importar el tema que fuera, no llevaría a nada bueno.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres comer?—

—Shawarma— y por momentos, con la seguridad que lo dijo, Steve dudo de que Tony no lo hubiera planeado antes.

—¿Quieres eso para la cena?— quiso corroborar, dando una mirada a su reloj de muñeca. Si lo pedía en ese momento, podría estar antes de la llegada de los señores Stark, y arreglar todo para la cena. La afirmación de Tony no se hizo esperar —. De acuerdo, shawarma será— acepto al fin, ganándose una divertida sonrisa de parte de Tony.

—¡Perfecto! Iré a cambiarme— aviso a nadie en particular, casi como si olvidara la presencia de la mujer en la puerta de la sala, saliendo del lugar rápidamente directo a su habitación.

Pepper, en su lugar, solo volvió la mirada al rubio, que ya tomaba el teléfono para hacer el pedido: —¿Me perdí de algo?— cuestiono, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del mayor.

—En realidad— se cortó, notando la voz del otro lado de la línea, haciendo el pedido con un gesto de manos a la mujer de que le aguardara.

La pelirroja solo suspiro, haciéndoles las mismas señas al rubio de que lo dejara estar, avisando simplemente que ya se retiraba. Después de todo solo había ido a asegurarse que Tony no escaparía o haría alguna de las suyas, pero no había visto intenciones de nada por el estilo, por el contrario se le notaba bastante tranquilo aun con todo lo que tenía que afrontar. Sonrió hacia el rubio, deseándole suerte sin sonidos saliendo de sus labios, a lo que recibió un asentimiento con una sonrisa.

Lo último que Pepper alcanzo a ver fue a Tony volviendo a la sala con dos conjuntos en mano para la elección.

**_[—]_ **

A las seis en punto de la tarde las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir para darle paso a uno de los matrimonios más conocidos de la sociedad. Howard y María Stark ingresaban finalmente al lugar, con las miradas recorriendo el departamento en tanto avanzaban hacia la sala para buscar a su hijo. La mujer, de cabellos castaños y ojos almendra, recorrieron su alrededor con vivida curiosidad, intrigada y con cierta desconfianza al no recibir la ya acostumbrada bienvenida de Pepper, quien siempre se aseguraba de recibirlos en sus llegadas debido al desinterés de su hijo en hacer tales cosas. Pero no era una mujer desconfiada, segura de que su hijo estaba en el departamento por una única razón; toda salida aérea o terrenal del estado tenía órdenes claras de avisar si su hijo decidía hacer un viaje sorpresivo.

—¿Tony, bebé?— llamo al estar en la puerta de la sala, mirando el lugar con mirada analítica.

Howard Stark, hombre de trabajo y grandes logros, solo mantuvo una segura distancia de su mujer mientras esperaba la aparición de su hijo. Con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, no pudo evitar cierta sonrisa burlona por lo que podría esperarle a su hijo si no aparecía frente a su mujer dentro de los próximos minutos. Sin embargo el silencio del lugar lograba poner la duda en su mente, buscando algún rastro de que su hijo realmente estuvo en ese lugar.

—Anthony Edwa—

—¡Mamá!— saliendo finalmente de la cocina, con una galleta entre sus labios, interrumpió el posible llamado de su madre. Con una sonrisa entres sus labios, a pesar de la galleta que apenas había logrado darle una mordida, se acercó para recibir el afectuoso abrazo que la mujer no dudo en darle.

—¡Mi bebé! No sabes cuánto te extrañe, ¿Dónde has estado?— indago la mujer, al tiempo que su esposo se acercaba a donde estaban —. ¿Qué haces comiendo galletas antes de la cena? No comerás—

—En vez de preocuparte por lo que come, preocúpate por lo que comeremos nosotros. ¿Has estado cocinando? Sabes que no se te da, muchacho— se burló el mayor, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo a pesar del gesto molesto que recibió —. Quita esa cara, es la verdad. Afróntala. Los Stark no nacimos para la cocina—

—No, por supuesto que no. Nacieron para los dramas— agrego la mujer, logrando una marida de fingido dolor de ambos hombres, sonriéndoles con cierta superioridad.

—No estaba cocinando— explico finalmente el genio, terminando su galleta —. Ayudaba a Steve— agrego para caminar hacia la cocina una vez más. Ignorando la mirada de sus padres que, en silencio, cuestionaban quien era Steve.

—¿Un nuevo amigo, cielo?—

—Algo así— respondió el menor hacia la mujer, con un encogimiento de hombros que no daba lugar a más respuestas o preguntas.

En la cocina, terminando de arreglar la mesa, Steve levanto la mirada para observar a Tony entrar junto a sus padres. Su estómago se encogió en los nervios, carraspeando con sutileza para intentar no mostrarlo en su voz, con una sonrisa entre sus labios intentando mostrar la calma que no tenía. Tony, tal y como lo habían planeado, se acercó hasta el rubio para poder hacer una presentación formal hacia sus padres, pero ambos estaban mucho más interesados en analizar al rubio de pies a cabeza. Al menos su madre así lo mostraba, que desde que había entrado en la cocina no había apartado la mirada del rubio como si pretendiera conocer cada uno de sus más pequeños secretos. Algo que Steve lamento en lo más profundo de si, comprendiendo también a cuál de sus padres había salido Tony.

—Ahm. Él es Steve Rogers— presento Tony finalmente, luego de carraspear para tener la atención de todos sobre sí. Por un momento agradeció que la ropa que eligió fuera lo suficientemente floja como para disimular su vientre —. Steve, ellos son mis padres. Howard y María—

—Un placer, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark— estrechando la mano de Howard, como un saludo formal, recibió una corta sonrisa entre ambos.

—Un placer muchacho, me sorprende, Tony no hablo de nadie— agrego Howard, con un leve encogimiento de hombros —. Así que, asumiendo que te quedaras, es por algo más que una simple presentación—

—Sí, bueno— Steve, por unos instantes, no supo con certeza que debía responder, dando una rápida mirada hacia Tony.

—Estamos saliendo— aclaro el genio finalmente.

—¿Desde cuándo?— haciéndose escuchar finalmente, María centro su atención en su hijo.

—Siete meses—

—¿Cómo se conocieron?—

—Conoce al hermano de Pepper, iba a patrocinarlos—

—¿Ya no?—

—Pepper se está encargando de los papeles— Tony agradeció para sí mismo el haber enviado un mensaje a la mujer antes de la llegada de sus padres.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo empezaron la relación?—

—Seis meses— logrando ocultar la duda por momentos.

—¿Dónde fue su primera cita?—

—Central Park. Steve se cayó en el lago—

—Tú odias los partes, Tony—

—Sí, bueno. Ese día fue divertido—

A un costado del continuo intercambio de preguntas y respuestas, tanto Steve como Howard habían intercalado las miradas entre ambos castaños. El primero con la sorpresa de tal interrogatorio, comprendiendo porqué Tony había insistido en detallar todo eso para que no hubiera error. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo iba a saber que su madre soltaría todas esas preguntas de una sola vez? Se había imaginado una charla casual, con preguntas normales. No un interrogatorio. Por otro lado, Howard, había terminado su cigarro sin siquiera probarlo, el cual estaba apagado entre sus dedos, mientras miraba a su esposa e hijo con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

—Ah. ¿Gustan sentarse?— interrumpió el rubio, captando la atención de todos en la sala, reprimiendo el sonrojo que quiso trepar por sus mejillas.

—Ordenamos pizza, espero no haya problema— agrego María mientras se movía, como el resto, para sentarse en  la mesa.

—¿Pizza? ¿Por qué?—

—Porque Pepper dijo que cenaríamos aquí, pero no dijo nada de si alguien cocinaría— respondió hacia el menor de los Stark, quien no evito la pequeña mueca entre sus labios.

—La cena es Shawarma, que ya llego— replico, apuntando la comida que el rubio estaba acomodando sobre la mesa.

—Pero mamá quiere pizza, cariño—

—Pero yo quiero comer shawarma—

—¿No te gusta la pizza también, Tony?— intervino Howard, con una ceja alzada, divertido por el pequeño puchero del pequeño.

—Se pueden comer ambas cosas— agrego el rubio, mirando al genio, quien le devolvió la mirada con cierta molestia.

—Pues no quiero pizza— renegó una vez más, logrando un suspiro en el rubio.

—Estas muy consentido, bebé— agrego la mujer, con una suave sonrisa entre sus labios —. ¿Es que andas con un antojo de esa comida? Si eres así ahora no quiero imaginar cuando tengas un bebé— bromeo, logrando tensar al rubio, haciéndole flaquear en la sonrisa.

—Pues seré igual— corto el menor, con suma naturalidad —. Por cierto, van a ser abuelos— soltó finalmente, sin pensar en las reacciones de su alrededor —. Steve, ¿y mi comida?— pidió, ignorando la mirada que sus padres le daban, una que claramente exigían respuesta.

Steve, en su lugar, sudo frio al sentir la mirada de los mayores dirigida a él.

Tal vez debió hablar con Tony la forma en que darían la noticia.


End file.
